As seen through a Clouded Mirror
by Feral Moon NZ
Summary: A story of Gensokyo's beloved citizens living lives like ours...to some extent. Set in present day Japanese lifestyle. Heavy AU, Read and review.ZUN owns Touhou and all it's content
1. Prolouge

_**Hi everyone that's reading this, thanks for choosing to read (or at least opting to check out) my first fanfic (Don't expect too much ._.). This fanfic is based on a large collection of Touhou characters from the 6**__**th**__** game to the 10**__**th**__** (Haven't played the PC 98 ones).This story has been forming for a while, so I ended up writing a lot. It's AU, but the prologue under this rant isn't...yet. Well then, please enjoy. ZUN owns Touhou project, not me, I'm just borrowing characters for a fictional story.**_

Prologue

"Yukari sama, are you here?"

The nine-tailed fox walked through the house, calling for her master.

"Ran, I'm over here."

A voice carried in from outside, Ran followed it and found the master she was looking for.

Yukari Yakumo, the youkai of borders was standing beside one of her gaps. Apparently observing whatever was on the other side.

"Yukari sama, may I ask what you are doing?" Ran asked as she looked at the open gap next to Yukari

"Fufufu."

This response surprised Ran a little, whatever was on the other side of that gap must be interesting if her master was in such a good mood.

"Come closer Ran, I believe it would be fastest if you were to take a look yourself."

Ran followed Yukari's suggestion and stepped closer to observe through the gap. A look of surprise crept along Ran's face as she stared at what was on the other side.

Yukari smiled, "Interesting isn't it?"

"Yukari sama, is that...Reimu?" Ran looked up, hoping for an answer to what she saw through the gap. This only seemed to please Yukari further.

"I suppose the answer would be no, that is not the Reimu you and I know, but at the same time yes, i suppose you could say that girl is 'another Reimu'."

The confused look continued to loom over the nine-tailed foxes' face "But what does that mean?"

"It is to say that person you see is not Reimu, but not entirely different at the same time. The same personality, the same habits, even the same manner of speech. The only difference is that the Reimu there lives in a different world to ours, which therefore makes her a unique person to our own Reimu."

Understanding began to appear on Ran's face, which satisfied Yukari that her explanation was sufficient. Looking down at the gap again, a small smile crept along the youkai's face.

"Ran, could you call Chen over, I've found this to be rather interesting to watch."

_**And that's the end of the prologue, I find it easier to understand myself if a story basis is set up like this, rather than jumping straight into the story, particularly for AU stories. Sorry to anyone who will end up finding this confusing or irrelevant now or later. Reviews and comments will be appreciated, I need a lot of help with grammar since I'm not too confident myself with it even though Word corrects most of it for me. (English is my second language after all)**_


	2. Another Reimu's day

_**Chapter 1 is here, it's the start of the AU world to...since it's AU, I've remodelled some of the relationships between characters, although only two changes are shown in this chapter. As some may have noticed in the prolouge, I'll be using Japanese hounourifics to try and show more clearly the personailty of characters and relationships between them. Also note that names will be written in the english way, first name then last, unless there is a case where the reverese is required (like roll calls). Well that's my pre-chapter rant, please enjoy. All characters apart from my one nameless person (not even a specified gender) is owned by ZUN.**_

Chapter 1 – The Peaceful day of another Reimu Hakurei

"ACHOO! Urf, feels like someones talking about me."

The culprit of the sneeze was a black haired teenage girl who was currently leaning on the counter, her eyes shone a bright amber colour. The girl also wore a white shirt and pants, with a red apron over the top, a name plate attached to her apron displayed her name: Reimu Hakurei.

"Hey Reimu, aren't catching a cold are you?"

A blonde girl the same age as the first had just entered the shop and called out to Reimu, who was now blowing her nose loudly with a tissue.

"Oh Marisa, what's up? Showing up at this hour." Reimu greeted the new girl as she threw the tissue into the bin beside her feet.

"Just checking why the colds caught up to you"

_Useless answer as usual_ thought Reimu, as she watched Marisa cross into the shop and began rummaging through the snacks shelf. Marisa was clad in her usual black attire today, from head to toe, starting with a black beret to black leather shoes, along with the usual jacket and pants with it's plenty of pockets. _The usual looting gear again, surprised her beret hasn't become a balaclava yet._

Marisa returned to the front counter, "Okay, I'll be buying these then," and laid a couple of items in front of Reimu.

_Lets see..Canned green tea and frozen dinners, stuff she couldn't fit into her pockets huh? _"Alright that'll be 3900 yen."

"Wait wait, this stuff only adds up to 800 yen doesn't it?"

"Not if you add up the chocolate bar in your left pant pocket, cheese cake in your right pant pocket and the packaged meat bun in your jacket pocket."

A slightly panicked Marisa stared at Reimu, who stared back with a perfect poker face, "I ah...don't know what you're talking about."

"Marisa, you come here every time with extra pockets just to steal stuff, even if the manager can't tell, I definitely can tell that those pockets aren't just for looks, come to think of it, didn't you notice that the pocket with the meat bun has really kinda poofed out?"

"Tch, alright alright, I'll pay up, I knew I should have come before it was your shift."

_Not the slightest sense of guilt, well whatever._

Reimu began packing the items into a shopping bag after checking Marisa had indeed paid the full amount while Marisa herself emptied her pockets of her 'stolen' goods. Once Reimu was done Marisa took the bag and began to head back out, stopping to turn round at the door.

"Well, see you tomorrow Reimu."

"Right, you'll be late to school as usual I guess?"

"Maybe, well see ya!" and with that, Marisa turned and started off into the distance.

_Time to close up I guess, should have just locked her out to begin with._

_..._

"Thanks for the hard work today Reimu-san, see you next time."

"You to manager."

It was another quarter of an hour before Reimu began to head home, it always took longer after Marisa had been to the shop to close up. Checking the shelves for signs of theft, changing back into her own cloths, checking the shelves again for signs of theft.

"Still need more money to fix up all the broken stuff in our room" Reimu let out a sigh as she walked, considering the low payment a student could acquire working part-time during the return journey had become almost a daily routine.

"Seriously, why do the students have to maintain their own dorms, I know it's free otherwise but still...and Suika isn't old enough to go get a paid job so I need to find money on my own." Reimu let out another sigh as she arrived in front of the room she and her younger sister lived. "Worse bit is that in isn't exactly a regular dorm."

The dorm in question, as Reimu looked up at it, looked like a regular one story house. In short, it could be described as a 2LDK with a backyard attached, overall, a really comfortable living space.

Reimu sighed again and stepped up to the front door, digging inside her bag for the key.

After letting herself in, a young girl with long brown hair down to her waist came to greet her.

"Welcome home onee-chan."

"I'm home Suika."

Suika was wearing a white blouse and a purple mini skirt which had light purple lining, her feet were bare which meant her socks had already been discarded into the laundry basket. She also had a big red bow tied to her hair and a bow tie of the same colour round her neck.

The younger girl looked up at her sister, "Onee-chan, want to go take a bath?"

Reimu realised how obviously her tiredness was showing on her face, which she hurried to hide behind what looked like a tired looking smile. Abandoning her attempt to look more energetic, she said, "You readied the bath? Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"Ehehe, actually I only remembered when I was going to take a bath, it only finished putting out hot water about 15 minutes ago. I kinda forgot you told me to get it ready earlier."

_Ready just as I get home, I'll let her off this time since its perfect timing._

"Oh, onee-chan, I cooked dinner, want to eat it before taking a bath?"

"You cooked?"

"Yeah, I was getting hungry and you weren't home yet."

"That's great, or not so great." Reimu begun as she looked towards the kitchen, where an almost too clear 'failed dinner looms underneath' black cloud of smoke was hovering.

"Umm, what exactly did you try to cook that came up with that?" Reimu decided it would be better to find whether failed dinner really did loom underneath the black cloud of failed cooking before blaming Suika, the younger girl did have a slightly proud tone in her voice when she said she had cooked dinner after all.

"Fish."

_Not any fish I've ever seen, could have told me it was charcoal and I would have believed it._

"And...ahhh...how exactly did you cook it?"

"Threw it in the pot to steam cook like you usually do, oh, I did pour some sake in to make it taste better and turned it up real high to cook faster."

_Burnt alcohol? First time I've actually seen something like that, and why would you pour sake in to steam cook a fish?_

"Um, I think you've burnt something." Reimu stepped into the kitchen to take a closer look, under the black cloud marking Suika's failed product, lay what Reimu could only name as 'black charred thing'.

Disappointment and confusion stretched across Suika's face, "Awww, did I mess something up while I was cooking it? I did it the same way you always did."

_Like sake on max flame? Better not mention it for now._

"Not anything to big, I'll teach you next time I'm free." _Or let you waste all our food from trying to add sake to every recipe._

After pushing open a window, Reimu turned back towards her failed chef, "Well, let's go take a bath while the smoke clears, I'll cook something for us later."

"Okay." The little girl brightened up instantly and began to head down the hallway.

Reimu looked back at the cloud of smoke again before following Suika towards their bathroom. "Might need to find a fan later." She mentioned to herself after confirming that the cloud was being stubborn with its job of displaying 'failed dinner looms underneath'.

"Onee-chan, you're being slow"

Suika's voiced trailed out from the bathroom as Reimu stepped into the laundry room before it. Checking first that a change of clean clothes and a two towels had already put to one side for herself and Suika. Reimu took off her clothes and placed them into the laundry basket, noticing Suika had done the same for a change, she considered changing her tone with the younger girl until she noticed Suika's shirt lying discarded and half hanging off the sink. Praises should be kept for the ones who get it right.

"Suika, have you washed your body yet?" Reimu asked as she entered the bathroom, noticing Suika had already sat her herself inside the tub.

"Not yet, but its not like I have to do that before getting in the tub right?"

The older girl thought about that response for a moment, "Guess you could say that" she said as she sat down on the stool and began to fill a small bucket with hot water. "So how was school today?" Changing the topic as she began to soap her body.

"Nothing to special, well, I got paired with Remi for home economics."

"Oh, so could the rich girl cook?"

"Not any better than I can."

_In other words the cloud of 'failed meal lies underneath' appeared twice today, come to think of it, why did they get paired together when neither of them could cook._

"What were you guys making?"

"Chocolate mice, our teacher said we should be in pairs so we could get more each."

"Oh, so thats why."

"Why what?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." _Mutilated chocolate mice, have to feel sorry for them._

After their bath, Reimu headed back to the kitchen to cook dinner, as she laid out the newly cooked meal, a knock on the front door sounded into the dining room.

"Suika, could you get the door."

Suika moved past Reimu towards the front door, the greeting the younger girl received revealed who their visitor was. The visitor followed Suika back into the dining room moments later.

"Hey Reimu."

"Marisa, this isn't your house you know?"

Marisa had swapped the black 'looting' jeans from before with a black skirt, and was in the process of making herself at home next to the dinner table.

"I only came round to chat and dinner." The blonde replied as Reimu sat down.

"You were later than usual so I wasn't expecting you." The dark haired girl replied bluntly.

"Oh yeah, I saw a black cloud waft out of your kitchen window as I was about to head up. Anyways, what's with not expecting me? You laid out the table for three."

Reimu smiled, "Guess you can call it a habit, and it's not bad having you around for meals."

After dinner, Suika retreated to her bedroom to sleep, leaving the two older girls to chat as Reimu cleaned up.

"You know Marisa, I've been meaning to ask, can you cook for yourself?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you always show up here or at Remilia's place for dinner."

"I just like to dine with a crowd, I'm not like you and your sister. I don't have a loving older sister who would cook for me without complaints?"

"So if I was your younger sister, you would cook me a meal without complaint?"

"Hmm...No way, you would be the little sister who looks up to me as the best older sister around and cooks and cleans and everything."

"Do I look like the type that would do all that for you?"

"Aw come one, you do it all for Suika. By the way, you know people always mistake you two to be real sisters because you always fret over her."

"I do? Guess you're right. It would worry me alot if I left her alone after living together for so long."

The two girls talked into the night until Reimu decided she wanted some time to complete the day's homework. After seeing Marisa to the door, Reimu sat herself down at the living room table and pulled out her textbook from her bag.

Around midnight, the sound of a book closing sounded through the quiet night. "Guess that'll do, I should get some sleep now." Reimu mumbled to herself as she put her textbook away. Looking up, she stared for a while through the window towards the night sky.

"Another peaceful day."

End – Chapter 1

A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre(1)...

"So, what did you think?"

"That was Marisa, and Reimu's sister was...the oni, am I right?"

"Oh Ran, you couldn't recognize Suika?"

"Well, she didn't have horns, so no, not entirely when I saw her."

_**Reimu working at a plain old convenience stall was more to support Marisa's steal... *cough* borrowing habit, even though working at a shrine would be strange since Reimu doesn't live at one and the setting would become odd if she did. Suika as Reimu's sister was a modification of their host/houseguest (or freeloader) relationship, I thought it would be cute and interesting if their relationship was closer and it certainly supported the setting and plot in the end. With the brief mentions of Remilia, I decided that it would be easier if she had a friendly relationship with Suika (the reason Suika calls Remilia by her nickname is also because of this modified relationship of course), which also provided the link from Remilia to Reimu (friend's sister). The short mentions of cooking class was the stereotypical gag, rich girls typically can't cook, sorry if I offended anyone. As always, reviews and comments will be much appreciated, constructive criticism in particular. I'll politely ignore any useless or annoying comments, thank you for reading.**_


	3. Another Suika's day

_**Chapter two is here, the focus character changes between chapters, but it really only means the immediate thoughts of that one character is shown. A lot of characters will begin to appear in this chapter and the next. All characters of the Touhou project games are owned by ZUN**_

Chapter 2 – A less party filled day of another Suika Ibuki

Morning light descended through the early clouds signalling the beginning of the day. As the birds and bugs began their morning calls, the small student village of Eastern Gensou Academy began to stir to life. Students began to move onto the streets as they made their way to the school buses and trains to reach the school campus.

Light crept through the curtain into the bedroom of a young brown haired girl who was still sound asleep. An older dark haired girl entered, fully dressed for school and pulled open the curtain. Noticing the sleeping girl, she sighed and proceeded to waking her up.

"Suika, wake up."

The little girl stirred slightly, "Mmmm..."

"Suika, you're going to be late."

"Just a little longer." The little girl mumbled as she rolled over.

Reimu sighed, "Suika, I have sake out for breakfast."

To this, the sleeping Suika reacted by sitting bolt up right, head butting Reimu who had bent over her in the process. "You brought out sake?" Suika eagerly asked the slightly dazed Reimu.

"No, but your awake now, go wash up then eat breakfast and get changed for school."

"Hey that's mean, telling me there's sake just to get me up."

"It gets you up every time if you don't to anything else. And anyways," Reimu looked at her little sister carefully in the eye, "We're minors you know? No drinking sake on a regular basis."

"Awww, alright." Suika grumbled as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Reimu watched her turn into the bathroom before going back to bring out breakfast.

After splashing some cold water onto her face, Suika looked up at the mirror to see her tiredness leaving her face.

_Why is onee-chan so tight about the sake_ the brown haired girl thought to herself as she made her way towards the dining table. _Well, I guess 'We're minors' is a reasonable excuse, maybe I can sneak some if I get home earlier._

Reimu was already eating when Suika sat herself down on a cushion, without looking up, she asked, "Milk, tea or juice?"

"Teas ok." Suika replied, Reimu reached over for the tea kettle and poured some tea into a cup and passed it over to the younger girl.

Suika clasped her hands together, "Itadakimasu." Bowing slightly towards the food before digging in. Breakfast was the usual, rice, fish and vegetables served with miso soup, a traditional, healthy, sake-less breakfast.

When they had both finished eating, the two girls clasped their hands again, "Gochisosama." Reimu got up and carried the dishes into the kitchen as Suika returned to her own room to change for school.

Discarding her pyjamas, Suika pulled her uniform from her wardrobe. The uniform consisted of a green blouse with red lining, with a matching green skirt. Notably, the green colour scheme showed that the wearer was in the middle school division, and the uniform that Reimu had on, while essentially the same, was blue with purple lining, showing that the wearer was part of the high school division.

Reimu looked round as she heard Suika re-enter the room, "Oh, you were quick, we're still good for time then, here's your bento." Reimu passed a wrapped bento to Suika, who stuffed it inside her bag.

"Didn't have much to get ready," the younger girl replied to Reimu's first statement. Her bag, after all, had not moved since the previous night since there wasn't any homework, all she did was change and tie her ribbon to her hair.

"Well we should go then," said Reimu as she opened the front door and stepped out, Suika followed and walked out onto the footpath before turning to wait for her sister, who was locking the door.

The pair set off towards the student village's bus stop after Reimu had made sure the door had locked and pocketed her key. Small idle chatter between the two broke the silence of the morning as they neared the bus stop.

Upon reaching the stop, Reimu noticed Marisa's bike placed near the side of the bike stand. Suika understood the older girl's quick smile that Marisa would likely be on the same bus. _Someone else to talk to, that'll be better than just the two of us._

"Hey you two, over here."

Marisa's voice called out to the two girls from their right, nearing the end of the queue for the bus. Moving closer, they saw their blonde friend with two other girls. The first was Youmu Konpaku, who had silver hair with a large black ribbon in her hair. The second girl, who had blue hair tied into pigtails and wore a green cap, was Nitori Kawashiro. Both girls were wearing the blue uniform of the high school division.

Youmu bowed her head slightly, "Good morning Reimu-senpai, Suika-san."

"Good morning Reimu-san and Suika-chan." Nitori waved her hand as she greeted the two newcomers.

"Oh, Nitori-san, is that a new device?" The youngest girl exclaimed, looking at the metal contraption Marisa had in her hand.

"How come you didn't say it was mine?" the blonde retorted back, ignoring the fact Nitori had opened her mouth to reply to Suika.

Reimu let out a slight snort, "Thieves don't make their own stuff, they steal it."

"Hey, you can't just accuse me like that."

"Keep talking and I'll report you to my manager. Anyways..." Reimu said as she turned away from Marisa who was about to spout off her next comeback, "What is that device?"

Nitori looked at Marisa again to see if she could talk without interruptions before saying, "A device to temporarily shrink objects, Marisa-san told me to make it for her."

"Shrink objects?" Youmu said in a puzzled voice as she took a closer look.

"Wow that's pretty cool, does it work on sake?" Suika asked eagerly.

Reimu sighed, "What exactly was the reason Marisa wanted this thing?"

"She mentioned things bulging out of her pockets too much."

"Confiscated," Reimu muttered as she pulled the device out of Marisa's hand.

"Hey, who's being the thief now?"

"Be quiet, I'm stopping future robbery, and Nitori-san, please don't give Marisa anything she can potentially use to steal with."

"Um ok," the blue haired girl answered as the device was passed back to her.

After more idle chatter, Youmu announced to the group, "Everyone, the bus is here."

_The bus finally got here, hm? Ohno..._Suika grumbled a little as she looked up at the bus. Seated nearing the end of the bus was a pink haired girl wearing a sparrow shaped ornament in her hair. _Why's Mystia there? Atleast it looks like the rest of the idiots aren't there._

As the group boarded the bus, Suika made sure to sit further to the front of the bus, luckily for her everyone else she had gotten on with did the same.

_The bus set off towards it's next stop, Good she hasen't noticed me yet. _"Hey Suika-san," the brown haired girl faced-palmed herself. _Too good to be true._

Mystia walked down the middle of the bus to take the empty seat next to Suika. "Morning Mystia-san, I didn't see you there." Suika replied, hoping not to show she was attempting to avoid the girl who was now next to her.

"Morning, you don't look to happy this morning."

"Mmm, yeah, I got woken up when I was trying to sleep in."

"Ohh, I really hate that, good thing Wriggle and Rumia never wakes me up when either of them has to go out early. Here want a grilled lamprey, I cooked some this morning." Mystia offered Suika a box. "Free of charge."

"Thanks." Suika replied, taking one and biting into it. _Good thing she's pretty nice when she's alone, or maybe she's learnt that if she pisses me off too much I'd want to knock her out._

The rest of the bus trip continued with no more familiar faces getting on. Suika and Mystia got off at the Middle school stop and waved to the other girls who were still on the bus before heading in.

After swapping their shoes for indoor shoes at the shoe locker, the pair climbed a flight of stairs to the first years classrooms, upon entering, they were greeted by Mystia's friend Wriggle.

"Morning, aren't you two a rare duo?"

Wriggle had short teal coloured hair, and similar to Mystia, she also wore a hair ornament, except that hers was in the shape of a firefly.

"Morning Wriggle-san," Suika replied.

"Morning Wriggle, are you done with morning duties?" Mystia asked, "and is Cirno not here yet?"

"I'm done here, and Daiyousei came round before to say she couldn't wake Cirno up."

_Typical, great thing she isn't here yet or the classroom would be running wild with idiots._

The classroom began to fill as it got closer to the start of the school hour. Suika left Mystia and Wriggle and went to nap at her desk till the bell rung, minutes before the bell, a tap on the head woke her up.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

Suika looked up at the newcomer, a girl with short light-blue hair was standing next to her.

"Morning Remi."

Remilia Scarlet sat down at her seat next to Suika, she wasn't wearing her pink mob cap to school today, instead, a black collar with a small scarlet coloured bat crest was worn around her neck.

"Are you feeling alright Suika-san? You look rather tired."

_Lady airs still on, she must have come by bus rather than having her maid drive her._ Notably, Remilia always spoke more politely for at least half a day whenever she took the bus, an after effect of being a role model for her sister in public.

"I'll live, just hope no teachers will pick on me today."

The bell for homeroom rung and students began moving towards their seats. Remilia stopped talking and waited for their teacher to arrive. _She usually talks so much more, her lady airs are scary._

"Everyone, quiet down please." A short girl with shoulder length blonde hair entered the room, she was wearing a white blouse with a purple dress over the top, and also a brown lipped hat with frog eyes attached to the top.

The girl reached the back of the teacher's desk and stood on the stool that was already placed behind it. After scanning the class once, she said, "Everyone is here apart from Cirno again I see."

"Suwako-sensei, I'm not late!"

A blue haired girl slammed the classroom door open and ran in.

"Ah Cirno, I believe you heard the bell already from outside this classroom. And you really shouldn't be calling your teacher by their first name."

"Right right, but I'm not late ok?"

"I believe you heard the bell from outside this classroom already." Suwako said again with a smile.

"Um, er, yea." Cirno began to falter as she replied.

_That's the Cursing-froghat teacher for you, even that idiot can't beat her. Come to think of it, how did that chibi become a teacher anyway...ah wah, what was that sudden chill? Was it because I said something bad about her?_

Suika shook uncomfortably as Suwako-sensei looked in her direction, "Sigh, I really need some sake when I get home."

...

**A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre 2**

"There's so much people that we know in that world to."

"Interesting isn't it?"

"But their personalities aren't exactly the same."

"Do you think you would have acted differently if you lived in a different world Ran?"

"I...don't know, yes, I suppose I would."

_**And that's the end of chapter two, more of my random character settings and lame gags. I tried to include a part of the original youkai characteristic into the personality or appearance of the character, obviously for Suika, it was her attachment to sake (although to a much lesser extent), and for Mystia, Wriggle and Remilia, a wearable accessory that represented their original youkai selves that I've created these characters from. I decided against changing the overall appearance of the characters that wasn't going to appear in uniform, which is why Suwako still looks the same as ever. Suwako's character was actually a simple gag mixed with her ability to curse, resulting on a chibi teacher (Very popular gag) who lets out immense pressure (the play on her ability to curse) on students without realising it herself. So...Reviews and comments will be appreciated as always. See you next chapter.**_


	4. Another Marisa's day

_**Hey everyone, chapter three has arrived. It's time for our favourite ordinary magician to be truly ordinary (in our sense of the word). More characters will introduced this chapter, ZUN owns all the named Touhou characters that appear. All faceless mob characters are rightfully mine...sorry, had to let that one out.**_

Chapter 3 – An ordinary day of another Marisa Kirasame

"Whew, finally here."

Marisa stepped off the bus with her friends at the high school stop of the Easter Gensou Academy. Students could be seen in both the school courtyard and walking up from the train station in groups, chatting happily as the day began.

Reimu's voice spoke out to Marisa from behind, "Maybe you should start walking rather than admiring the view you see every day."

Marisa walked a couple of steps before turning to wait for her friends to catch up. Reimu came up next to her as the group began to head towards the school building, with Youmu and Nitori talking together behind them.

After entering the front doors, Reimu headed to her shoe locker to exchange her shoes. Marisa took this chance to slip over to the other two girls.

"Hey Nitori, could you lend me your new device again?"

The blue haired girl looked round to see the blonde half hiding herself from her friends view. "I think I probably shouldn't. Reimu-san can get really scary when she's mad."

"Aww, that sucks." _Maybe I'll see if I can borrow it later, hope Nitori hasn't got her anti thief device on her._

"Hey Marisa, what are you doing?" Reimu's voice sounded over the top of the shoe locker.

"Not much."

The four girls headed up the stairs towards their respective classrooms, after parting with Youmu and Nitori at the first year's floor, Reimu and Marisa climbed the next set to the second years classrooms.

Marisa noticed a familiar looking face on the bulletin board, upon taking a closer look, she said, "Hey Reimu, look at this, you're in the school newspaper."

Her friend looked over to take a look, an annoyed look spread across Reimu's face as she examined the article. "In what way am I tight about money?"

_Quite a few_. Marisa decided to keep this thought to herself as fast footsteps sounded from down the stairs.

"Right on time," Reimu mumbled as she stepped closer to the centre of the corridor and stuck her foot out.

A black haired girl emerged from the stairway and ran towards the classroom, Reimu's foot caught her mid-step and sent her tripping.

"Ah Reimu, don't you think that was a bit rough?" Marisa asked as she watched her friend's victim skid along the corridor.

"Ah owowow, that really hurt. Ah morning Reimu-san."

"Start talking Aya, why am I in the newspaper?"

Marisa watched as Aya Shameimaru sat up to face Reimu, who was now releasing a cold aura.

"Ayayaya, I was just reporting some of the things that happened around you." Aya responded without cowering to Reimu's aura.

"I don't think all of this is true you know."

"Yeah, only some bits are exaggerated." Marisa added, earning a cold stare from Reimu for doing so. _Ok, maybe I should have kept quiet just then._

Allowing her friend to finish her argument with the questionable news reporter, Marisa entered the classroom to see if there was anyone else she knew that had arrived, and could possible add to Reimu's anger outside the classroom.

"Ah, Marisa-san, good morning," A polite greeting sounded over to the blonde from across the classroom, looking over, Sanae Kochiya was making her way round the students and desks to where Marisa was standing.

"Morning Sanae-san." _Could have had a better choice to add to Reimu's anger meter. Oh well, let's see how well she'll do._

"Is Reimu-san not here yet?"

"She's outside at the moment, complaining about a news article to Aya."

"Did something bad get written into the article?"

"Nah, just talks about how cheap Reimu is. You should go try calming Reimu down."

"Alright."

Marisa grinned as Sanae fell further towards a death flag. Deciding on a final blow, the blonde whispered to the green haired girl what to say. Sanae gave her a slightly confused look but didn't seem to reject the idea, causing Marisa's grin to spread wider.

Poking her head out the door after Sanae stepped out, Marisa stifled a laugh as she saw the scene had already become more intense. The violet haired bystander who was now watching Reimu chase Aya down the corridor had obviously failed to negotiate peace.

"Morning Reisen-san." Marisa smirked as a troubled Reisen Inaba turned to greet her and Sanae.

"Marisa-san, Sanae-san, good morning. Is Reimu in a bad mood with the newspaper?"

"You think? Aya is real good at escaping so we'll try to stop them when they come back up," the blonde turned to her green haired friend, "Got your lines ready?"

"Are you sure it will work if I say those things to Reimu-san?" Sanae was starting to look a little worried, Marisa decided it was better to add some confidence to her soon to be joke material friend.

"Trust me, I'm her best friend, I know her the best you know?" _And the best at knowing how to blow her fuse. _Marisa quietly added to herself with a slight smirk.

A loud crash halfway down the staircase announced that Aya had been caught. Sure enough, Reimu reappeared from the stairs dragging an injured Aya by her neck behind her.

"Feeling better now Reimu?" The blonde inquired of her still obviously angry friend.

"Not in particular."

At this point, Marisa decided for the final act to go through, urging Sanae towards Reimu with a quick poke, she watched with amusement as the innocent girl stepped over towards the dark haired girl.

"What? You got something to say about the article to?"

"No, I mean kind of. Well, I think it's ok if you're poor, you can still get large breasts without money."

All the bystanders became rigid when Sanae uttered her last words, even Aya in her dragged along position went still.

Sanae took a look around at the stunned crowd, "Eh? Eh? Did I say something wrong?"

Reisen and Marisa stood back as the cold aura around Reimu grew. The blonde took another step when she realised that the aura was directed at her and not her sacrifice. _Oops, did she work out Sanae didn't think of saying that? Bad character selection._

"So Marisa," Reimu took a step forward and dropped Aya to the ground with a rather sore sounding thud, "Care to explain?"

"Hahaha, what could you possibly be talking about?" _She's smiling...Anger meter must have blown, this could get bad._

"Um, Reimu-san, I didn't mean anything bad." Sanae spoke out in a quick, panicked voice.

"You and your two melons can shut up for now." Reimu shouted as she quickened her pace towards her blonde friend.

After a couple of quick hectic moments, another person arrived at the scene. A teacher with long black hair and wore a purple kimono.

"Oh my, this looks rather fun."

"You're the only teacher I know who could say that to this scene Kaguya." Aya said as she rolled over from her dead corpse position.

Obviously, a normal teacher would have gone nuts. One girl had pinned another down, another girl was trying to comfort her friend who was now facing the wall crying, and the last girl had been a dead body on the ground till moments ago.

Reisen looked round and spotted Kaguya standing next to Aya, happily watching the scene, "Kaguya-sensei, please do something about this."

_A well needed plea._ Marisa thought as she worked hard to stop Reimu from strangling her.

"Oh, but this looks much more fun if I left it." Their teacher shrugged of the matter before anyone could add more reason to stop it.

More footsteps sounded as another person approached, this time a teacher with light violet hair and wore a light brown shirt and red pants, "Is this how you treat your students Kaguya-sensei?"

"Ah, Mokou-sensei, whatever could you be trying to imply?" Kaguya turned to face the new arrival with a smile on her face.

Marisa pushed up as Reisen began trying to help pull Reimu off. _Fujiwara-sensei to? Ah, going to be hard to clean up like usual._

Another ordinary morning passed with a not so ordinary group of people.

...

A quick and not so required Gensokyo Theatre (3)

"Seems like some people are the same as ever."

"So true."

"..."

"Was there any point showing us talking just now?"

_**This chapter is shorter in comparison to the others I've written, sorry about that...I wanted to keep my chapters in chronological order and the next one I had thought of occurs during the day, meaning this one (that I hadn't thought of much at all ^_^") was more of a filler to take up the time in between the previous and next chapter and to introduce more characters to the setting. For people who want to see more of Marisa, don't worry, she can show up nearly anywhere and still fit into a plot nicely (or so I think, when I thought about more plots). By the way, the completly pointless theatres at the end of each chapter are there for Yukari's remarks on this world (Remember the prolouge? Yukari is watching), although sometimes I can't think of anything for her to say...resulting in this chapters poor pointless theatre. Constructive advice is much appreciated, unhelpful drabble is not. Thanks for reading and see you all next time.**_


	5. Another Remilia's day

**_It's the fourth chapter, and it's Remilia's chapter. This chapter is largely how I've depicted Remilia if she was a day-dweller. A rich and proper girl...remember that this Remilia isn't the lord of the night who everyone fears, but someone who can move around with everyone during the day, it was a shame I was completly hopeless at adding a part which showed her selfish behaviours...maybe a later chapter. ZUN owns Touhou and every non-fan material to do with it._**

Chapter 4 – A bright day of another Remilia Scarlet

The midst of a school day. The sun shone down upon the middle school building, where students could be seen studying hard..."Suika-san, wake up."...Or not so hard.

Remilia Scarlet prodded her brown haired friend harder as their teacher Suwako-sensei drew closer. Once their smiling, death aura realising teacher was within ten paces of their desks, Suika sprung awake with a look of horror on her face.

"The sake disappeared!" The shout resounded round the classroom, causing a laugh out of many.

"Suika-san, be quiet." Remilia pleaded as their teacher came within five steps.

"Huh wha... Urp." Suika panicked more as she caught sight of Suwako-sensei, who had now reached the side of her desk.

"Suika-san, were you sleeping in my class?" their short, blonde teacher asked.

"Of course not." The answer sprung out of Suika's mouth like a reflex.

"Then please answer the question on the board, you will know the answer as you were awake." The death aura appeared to be pushing Suika to her limits as she quickly flicked open her note book.

_Poor girl. _The blue haired girl thought as she noticed her friend had opened the wrong book. _She's going to be on the verge of tears if this keeps going, maybe I should try to say something._

"Sensei, please don't pressure her to hard."

"I'm not," her teacher replied, still smiling. _If it wasn't for the aura, I wouldn't be able to say anything._

At that moment, another voice called out over the classroom, "The drunkards having a hangover!"

Remilia looked round to see a rather contempt Cirno standing on her chair. Suwako-sensei turned from Suika and started heading in the troublemaker's direction.

Once their teacher had moved out of earshot, Suika let out a big relived sigh.

"Really thought Froghat was gonna curse me." The brown haired girl mumbled as she lay face flat against her desk.

"You should know better than to sleep in her class," Remilia commented as she turned to watch Cirno shake in fright.

"Couldn't help it, the suns really warm and I'm tired."

The lunch break started as the midday bell sounded. Many students uttered "finally," as Suwako-sensei left the room. Remilia stood up to allow Suika to push their desks together for lunch. As the two sat back down, a pair of blonde girls appeared at their classroom doorway.

"Onee-sama, lets have lunch together," Flandre yelled out as she weaved her way round the desks towards her sister and friend.

"Lunch," Rumia yelled out in echo, weaving her own way through the desks to her own group

"Flandre, be more careful," Remilia called out to her sister as she and Suika watched her approach.

"Yeah, especially when your dragging someone along," her friend added, causing Remilia to have a worried second look.

Behind Flandre, and clearly getting pulled along was a girl with long green hair.

"You ok Daiyousei-san?" Suika asked the girl after the blonde sister let go.

"I'm ok," she replied slowly, attempting to regain proper balance from the trip into the classroom.

Remilia looked her sister in the eye as Flandre sat down, "Flandre, you really shouldn't have dragged someone behind you like that, it's dangerous and impolite."

Flandre nodded with a smile on her face, "Ok, I'll remember not to next time."

The elder sister sighed, looking up at Daiyousei who was looking a little uncomfortable, she asked, "Since your here, would you like to take a seat?"

"Ah, well..." the green haired girl looked across the classroom, Remilia looked in the same direction and noticed Daiyousei had been exchanging looks with Mystia, Wriggle and Rumia.

Suika picked up that hint and stood up, yelling, "Hey you three, come eat with us."

The three exchanged looks, and then walked over to the group.

"You wouldn't have bothered calling us if Cirno was here would you?" Mystia asked Suika as more desks were pushed together to join the group

"Probably, where is she anyway?"

"Still holding buckets filled with water outside in the corridor."

"Oh, oh, I saw her, she even had ice in the buckets, when I asked her if it was heavy, she yelled out I'm the strongest."

"She had ice in those buckets? I'm going to have to prepare something to treat sore arms when I get home today."

"Yup, definitely. Ah, Suika-san, want to swap one of your dumplings for my lamprey?"

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks."

"I want one to."

"Flandre, don't snatch food, that's rude."

The group ate lunch and talked amongst themselves with a happy mood. The missing girl with rather sore arms was forgotten as the time went past.

The bell rung to signal the end of the lunch break, the three girls from the other class returned to their own class. After a while, a tired Cirno could be seen slumping back into the classroom, the blue haired girl promptly reached her desk and lay down on it to rest.

"So, what's our last class for today?" Suika asked as she watched Mystia and Wriggle check on Cirno's condition.

"Gym. Dodge ball with our neighbouring class I believe."Remilia replied, watching Suwako-sensei return to the front of the classroom while looking at Cirno with a rather happy looking smile.

"Hope Froghat won't use us for another crazy bet against Yasaka-sensei," The brown haired girl turned to look at their teacher more closely, "last time she lost and we all ended up having to clean the pool in our swimsuits during winter.

"It would be great if you don't remind me of that time."

Class time began. Remilia changed into her gym cloths and left for the courts with Suika.

As the two arrived, an obviously odd sight came into view. _Please tell me she's joking._

"Come on Kanako, you should play to."

"This is a class Suwako, for students."

Suwako-sensei had changed into a set of gym clothes herself, and was trying to talk the other teacher into joining the game as well.

"I...I really hope she isn't serious."

"As long as she dosen't bet anything."

"How old is she really?"

A quick glance over the shoulder by their sent a chill through the class, who promptly fell silent. Remilia spotted their group from lunch had already arrived, pointing them out to Suika, they moved towards them.

"You two are late." Rumia said in a happy voice.

"Want to join our discussion of what might happen after this game?" Wriggle asked.

"Dunno, if it's dodge ball I don't think we'll lose." Suika replied as she watched Suwako-sensei tug her colleague's arm.

"Yup, cuz I'm here and I'm the strongest." Cirno said in a confident voice.

"Only if you want your arms to fall off moron." Mystia said bluntly to her face.

"Please restrain from going all out today Cirno." Daiyousei added.

"Onee-sama, are you ready?" Flandre asked her sister, who was now trying to listen in on her teacher's conversation.

"I'm prepared to go all out if my teacher says anything funny." Remilia replied as Suwako-sensei started pulling Kanako-sensei into the nearby gym to change. _She succeeded in convincing Yasaka-sensei...hope today will end well._

Before the game began, the two classes split off to have a strategy meet. Suwako-sensei seemed to be in high spirits as she told people what to do.

_She definitely made a bet..._

"I've betted cleaning all the classrooms on our floor for with her whole class' pudding in tomorrow's lunch set."

..._Please don't use us for personal gain. What kind of insane bet is that anyway? The trade off is ridiculous._

Remilia sighed as her whole class understood this bet as a message to not lose this game. The two teams took their positions on the court. Suika took the ball for their team while the other was in Kanako-sensei's possession.

"You think you can do it?" Remilia asked as Suika prepared to throw the ball.

"I don't plan on losing after hearing that bet." The reply sounded confident, easing up the girl's worries a little.

"Let's go." Suwako-sensei yelled out in a happy voice.

Suika lifted the ball and took aim, throwing it hard into a crowd.

"Nice hit." Remilia said as the ball struck Rumia on her left leg.

Their opponent threw the ball back, the two girls stepped out of the way to avoid it but it still hit someone.

"I'll take Suwako-sensei to the infirmary now," Kanako-sensei said, having purposely thrown the ball at the other teacher's face, "I'll trust you all to play fairly. Oh, and, forget the bet, it was the fastest way to stop her bugging me."

After the slightly dazed blonde teacher had been removed from the field, her whole class sighed in relief that the bet was called off.

"So, Remi, want to finish up the game?"

"May as well," Remilia replied as Suika passed her the ball, aiming the next throw towards her sister, "Here I go Flandre."

"Ah, onee-sama, that's mean."

_It's enjoyable to be out here with everyone on these days._

...

A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre (4)

"The vampires were able to go out in the sun in that world."

"Well, they aren't vampires in that world."

"Wonder if our vampire would behave differently if she could move around at the same time as everyone else."

**_And thats chapter four...I found this one odd myself when I read it again, but didn't change it either way. Largely a setting set up chapter rather then a story telling one. Mainly what some characters think of each other, although the only real obvious one was that Suika thought Cirno was an idiot...But that's part of the reason why some of us love good ol' nineball. Reviews are welcome, advice is more than welcome, useless spam will be barred entrance to my immediate attention._**


	6. Another Aya's day

_**Chapter five is for the author of slightly exaggerated news articles. For some reason...this chapter is really long in comparison to the previous few...well, guess that doesn't matter too much. I'm not to sure if the activities prior to and during the bath scene will require a rating increase, I have myself read books with similar content back when I was in elementry, as in when I was ten...If a rating change is advised I will change it after someone tells me. ZUN owns Touhou project.**_

Chapter 5 – The continually busy day of another Aya Shameimaru

The end of a school day. Students could be seen filing out of their classes, hurrying home away from the hot sun. As two girls prepared to get on the bus, another black haired came running after them.

"Hey, you two, wait up."

Aya jumped onto the bus after Reimu and Marisa, who had decided to try and ignore the news reporter. Coming to a stop at the empty seat in front of Reimu, Aya sat down and turned in her seat to face her most recent news topic.

"Mind if I come over today?"

"So you can write more ridiculous stuff about me? No thanks." A grumpy Reimu responded.

"Of course not, I just haven't been round people for fun recently. And I'll apologise for the article, it was written off interviews."

"Doesn't make me feel any better but fine."

Marisa leaned in to join the conversation, "And your real reason?" She asked Aya with a grin on her face.

"A scoop will definitely come up if I follow you."

Aya's response appeared to enthusiastic as Reimu immediately responded, "Go home."

The bus stopped and the three girls got off, Marisa went to retrieve her bike from the stand and then they set off.

"Your intent on this?"

Reimu stared at Aya, who already had her notebook in hand.

"A news reporter's life revolves round finding scoops." Aya happily responded.

"Thought you already had one today when you took a picture of Kaguya and Fujiwara-sensei fighting today."

"It'll only be the third time this month those two made it to the school newspaper." Marisa commented.

"Marisa, your supposed to help me get reasons to get rid of her." Reimu said in an angry voice as she pointed at Aya, who was now checking her camera.

"Better to have her where you can knock her out isn't it?"

"Hahaha, I brought my other camera to, the one specially made for taking pictures from outside."

"That should seriously be illegal, ah I give up."

Marisa parted ways as she steered her bike in the direction of her home. As Aya and Reimu approached the latter's home, a camera shutter sounded quietly across the street.

"What the heck are you doing?" Reimu asked as she spun round, hand in bag to find her key.

"Just need a before picture in case something happens." _Maybe I could get a picture of her little sister's black could of failed cooking._

Reimu let out a sigh as she slid the key into the lock. As the two stepped in, the little sister came to meet them.

"Welcome home onee-chan. Hey, it's Aya-san."

"Hey Suika-chan."

Reimu turned to look at Suika after putting down her bag, "Hm, Suika, your still in uniform?"

Unlike usual, Suika was still in her uniform, rather than changing into casual at home clothes.

"I was sweaty and wanted a bath first." Her little sister replied.

"Well, I think the bath is ready." Aya said as the bath chime sounded, signalling that the hot water had finished filling the bath.

"Perfect."

Suika walked off towards the bathroom, leaving her sister with their friend in their dining room. Aya took a look around the room, it was very tidy, except from a few things lying here and there. Presumably, the small amounts of untidiness had been left behind by the younger girl as Reimu moved to pick up the various things.

"What's this doing out here?" Aya looked as Reimu picked up what looked like a white piece of cloth, taking a quick snapshot in the process in case it became note worthy.

After checking more closely, Reimu hurried towards the bathroom.

"Suika, what's your underwear doing in the dining room?"

"Huh, so that's where it went, I don't remember taking it off."

"What? Wait you, your breath stinks of sake."

"It does? Hey it does."

"How much did you drink? Woah that's strong. Didn't I tell you not to drink so much?"

"Wah I'm sorry."

Aya decided the commotion in the bath was decidedly not news worthy, and began searching the room for more interesting stuff, stopping as an angry Reimu returned.

"Three bottles, how did she get through three bottles? You, what are you doing."

"Nothing, just looking."

A few moments later, Suika came running back into the room wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Suika, what's wrong now?"Reimu asked, then turning her head slightly, "You, put that camera away."

Aya slipped the pocket camera she had pulled out back into her skirt pocket. _How did she notice?_

"The hot waters not hot." The younger girl blurted out

"You mean it's cold."

"Really cold."

"Maybe your boiler went down." Aya said as she walked towards the bathroom to take a look.

"Of all the things that could happen." Reimu mumbled.

"Are you gonna call someone to come fix it?"

"Forget it, I'll just have Nitori fix it up tomorrow, schools off."

To this, her little sister started to complain, "But I want a bath today." Suika shivered as she wailed in her sister's ear.

"I got it, I got it," Reimu yelled out as she pushed Suika off her, "We'll have to go to someone else's place for today then. And go get dressed."

"How about Marisa's place? I've wanted to do a report on her place for ages." Aya suggested as Suika went back into the bathroom.

"Too cramped there, and how long do you plan on sticking around?"

"How about going over to Remi's place, there's tons of space there." Suika shouted as she dressed herself.

"Hey, that's a good one to. An inside look of a rich girl's life." Aya pulled out her notebook and wrote that as a headline.

"I'm too lazy to argue now." Reimu said as she headed towards her room to get a change of clothes.

"Oh, right. Bring your sleeping gear, it's gonna storm tonight." Aya added.

"How do you know it's gonna storm tonight?" Suika asked as the black haired girl checked over her own belongings.

"Weather report." She replied with a grin on her face.

After Reimu had collected her and Suika's clothes and toiletry into a bag, the three set off for Scarlet residence, just outside of the student village.

"So what are you going to do about tonight Aya-san?" Reimu asked as they walked.

"No worries there, I'm perfectly prepared." Aya opened her bag to reveal a change of clothes and her toothbrush and face cloth.

"You are prepared." Suika commented.

Reimu sighed, "You were completely prepared to stay over weren't you?"

_Hahaha, did she notice? Ah well, I can still get a good scoop._

Reimu pressed the doorbell of their destination, an unexpected all too familiar blonde answered the door.

"Hey it's you guys. What's up?"

"Marisa, this isn't your house."

"Do we have guests?"

Marisa stepped back to allow an older girl with light grey hair to greet the new arrivals.

"Hello Sakuya-san." Reimu greeted Remilia's maid in a bored voice.

"Maid live." Aya took a quick snapshot, receiving an annoyed look from the maid for doing so.

Ignoring Aya and turning back to the two sisters, Sakuya continued saying, "So, may I ask what you three are doing here? I'll be right to believe your destination is not Patchouli-sama's study."

"Isn't her place the only place worth coming to here though?" Marisa asked.

"Only if your here to pillage," Aya said as she pulled out her notebook again, "The coming and goings of a thief..." Another headline left the news reporters mouth.

"Hey Suika, is my reputation really that bad?"

"It's bad." Suika replied immediately.

"Anyways," Reimu cut in, "We, as in me and Suika, would like to borrow your bath because our boiler went down."

"I don't think that would be a problem. And what would be your business Aya-san."

"I'm sticking with Reimu-san here so I'll ask for the same."

"Hmm...Well then, come on in." Sakuya stepped back to allow the three girls in.

The residence was larger than the regular houses provided for students, which were already large and comfy. The scarlet residence had rich written all over it, even from there being a second floor as opposed to the one story student homes.

"It's Suika-san and two onee-san's, hey." A cheerful voice called out from the top of the staircase. Looking up, Flandre could be seen at the top, waving her hand energetically.

Suika stepped forward to shout back up the staircase, "Hi Fran-chan, where's your sister?"

"Is that Suika-san?" This time the voice came from their left, emerging from a room was Remilia along with a girl with long purple hair.

"There you are," Suika spun round to face the two girls, "and Patchy-san to."

"Hey Patchy, you actually got up to meet someone." Marisa commented out loud.

Patchouli returned Marisa's comment with a bored look, "A book was missing so I came to check if you were planning to leave with it."

"Book? Oh that book...I can't take it with me?"

"Please don't."

"Thief makes open attempt to rob a mansion of it's goods..." Aya mumbled as she scribbled into her notebook.

"Hey!"

Remilia ignored them and walked towards the other girls, "So, um, Reimu-san, what brings you here today?"

"Ah right," Reimu turned away from watching Marisa's attempt to snatch Aya's notebook," We came to borrow your bath, our boilers gone down."

"Ah, that's fine," Remilia replied, dropping her polite tone for a more casual one,"Will you be staying for dinner to?"

"Probably will."

"Aya-san's trusty weather report said it was gonna start storming sometime today." Suika added.

Sakuya looked at Aya for a while, "I'll prepare the bath and...eight people's worth of dinner then."

"Oh Sakuya," Remilia spoke up as the maid prepared to leave, "I'll help cook..."

"I'll leave it to you then Sakuya-san." Reimu and Suika both cut in before Remilia could finish.

"Please leave it to me." The maid replied quickly and left.

Remilia looked round to see why she got cut off, only to see the two who had done so avoiding her look.

_Need a change of topic..._ Aya thought quickly as Marisa fought with her for the notebook. "Let's go take a bath."

"All together?" Reimu asked as Marisa was pushed off.

"Yeah, why not? The bath is absolutely big enough to squeeze us all in."

Marisa gave up on trying to take Aya's notebook and stood up, "That's not a bad idea, I can read in there to." She said while pulling out a book hidden underneath her shirt.

Patchouli stepped forward to take the book, "You will not."

"It'll be alright, your books are water proof, I've even dumped one in the bath a week back to check."

"You did what?"

Suika stepped forward to shout up the stairs again, "Hey, Fran-chan, we're going for a bath together."

"Okay!"

"So Remilia-san, coming?" Reimu asked as Flandre came bouncing down the stairs towards them.

"Hm...but." A small patch of pink appeared on Remilia's cheeks.

"Don't want to get in with all of us?"

"I'm coming." The blue haired sister answered after some thought.

"Well, have fun then," Patchouli said as she took her book from Marisa.

"Patchy needs to come to." Flandre yelled out from the front of the group.

"We really don't need to squeeze so many people in together even if the bath is big."

"No need to be embarrassed," Marisa said as she went to stand next to Patchouli, "Your coming with us whether you like it or not." The blonde picked up the protesting girl by her waist and started walking towards the bath.

"Wha...but." the purple haired girl flushed bright red as she got carried away. A clear shutter sound clicked from behind.

"Thief upgrades to a higher criminal level with attempted harassment." Aya said loudly as another line was added to the already questionable report.

Seven baskets had already been laid out by Sakuya when the girls reached the giant bathroom. The room itself was about as large as their classrooms, which seated around thirty to forty students. The tub was clearly large enough to use as a swimming pool during the hot summer months, although now it was filled with hot water ready for baths.

"Marisa-san, I really don't mind going in alone..."

Patchouli was now pinned against the wall of the changing room by Marisa, who had her arms out stopping any chances of escape.

"No excuses, hey Suika, come help me."

"Okay."

"Wait, no, please stop."

"Ayaya..." Aya clicked the shutter of her camera repeatedly as the two girls began forcibly stripping the trapped girl down. Just as she prepared to take a step to the side for a better angle, Reimu snatched the camera from her hand.

"No camera until we're out of the bath, got it?"

"Alright alright." Aya held up her hands to show a sign of surrender, causing Reimu to give her another suspicious look for the lack of argument before turning away. _Guess we'll use the back-up camera today._

"Finally get to take a bath." Suika ran towards the tub, only to be caught by her hair by her sister.

"Hold it, you need to wash your body first, and wash your hair, I brought your shampoo."

"Ow...do I have to wash my hair today?"

Reimu sighed as she steered her little sister towards a set of taps, "Right, sit," pulling a stool over, Suika sat down in front of her sister, "I'll wash your hair for you if you want."

Suika stopped her complaints after hearing this, "Oh, ok then, thanks onee-chan."

"You know, this is the only time you two really seem close, isn't skinship good?" Marisa remarked as she tugged a struggling Patchouli next to them.

"Marisa, you're speaking like an old man." Reimu retorted as her blonde friend reached for the taps.

"Hahaha, am I? At least you two sisters are close."

"And you two look like a constantly arguing married couple."

"That means they're really close right?" Suika asked, eyes clenched shut as Reimu washed the shampoo out of her hair with the shower.

"What... we're not..." Patchouli turned a deeper shade of red and stopped struggling for a moment, giving time for Marisa to upturn Reimu's shampoo over her head, "Wait, I can wash my hair myself."

Click.

_Whoops, she heard it? _Aya shook a little as Reimu sent a death glare in her direction. After staring for a while, Reimu turned away. _She didn't see it? Good._

"Onee-sama, let's get in the bath."

"Wait Fran, I'm not done washing yet."

Flandre tugged on her sister's arm, who was still sitting with a bar of soap in one hand and a bottle of shampoo in the other.

Suika glanced over towards the two sisters, "What's wrong Remi? You've been holding that bottle of shampoo for a while."

"Huh? Have I?"

"Remi's afraid of getting shampoo in her eyes, usually she gets Sakuya to wash her hair for her."

"Wai...Patchy, don't just tell everyone." Remilia blushed as Suika and Marisa laughed.

"How many spoiled kids are there here? Come here, I'll do it." Reimu said as she gestured to Remilia to go to where she was.

"But..."

"No need to be shy, we're not strangers or anything."

"Sounds just like a confession, isn't youth great?"

"Damn it Aya, we don't need more than one old man." Reimu said as she got up, deciding the blushing Remilia wasn't about to come to her.

"I'm just saying my point of view." Aya replied as she watched Suika and Flandre jump into the bath.

"I didn't know your tub was deep enough to dive into." Reimu said as she rubbed the shampoo into Remilia's light blue hair.

"We do use it as a swimming pool in summer." Remilia explained, her eyes shut tight as water was applied to wash out the shampoo.

"Seriously? I always thought Suika was joking when she mentioned that to me once. Ok, all done."

"Thank you." Remilia stood up and did a slight bow of her head to Reimu.

"You should learn how to wash your hair soon, better than being a kid in middle school."

"I'm not a kid."

"A spoilt one to." Reimu said as she stood up to.

"I'm not spoilt." Remilia wailed as she hit Reimu light with her fists.

"You're the only person I know that can hit Remi's buttons so well." Patchouli said with a smile as she and Marisa headed towards the tub.

Click.

"Suika, grab Aya." Reimu suddenly yelled out.

"Wha?" _Did she notice?_

"Huh? Why onee-chan?"

"A bottle of sake when we get home if you do."

Suika had grabbed hold of Aya before anyone noticed her move. Reimu advanced on the struggling news reporter, reaching her hand past Aya's left ear, when she withdrew her hand, Reimu was holding a small thin object.

"What is this?" Reimu asked Aya, their faces barely an inch apart.

"Ayaya...Well, as you can see, it's a small water-proof camera that sends pictures back to my computer that I use with articles later."

Reimu sighed, crushing the mini camera in her fist, "If I see one article about anything that happened here, you are dead, you hear me."

"Ah, ok ok..." _She seems really serious this time, guess I'll scrap the 'confession in the bath' article._

The next day, an article about a spoilt girl who could move at the speed of light when bribed with sake appeared.

"Hey onee-chan, am I spoilt?"

"You haven't washed your hair yourself since we started living together."

_Ayaya...she didn't kill me for that one._

**A quick and not so required Gensoukyo theatre (5)...**

"Water-proof cameras... other worlds have gotten so advanced."

*Boxed shape object begins ringing*

"Hello. Ah Ran, what I would like for dinner? I think a beef dish would be nice, oh, and remember to get fresh fish and vegetables, ok, bye."

"We should find our own way to keep up with times..."

**_Somehow, the chapter changed from my lame gags to my poor attempt at romantic comedy. Just so everyone knows, I'm a fan of ReimuxRemilia and MarisaxPatchouli, so any implications will typically lie in that direction. The story however is not supposed to be romantic and should cover for lower reading ages...so yeah, more of my fail romantic comedy in the future...Rating, reviews and further advice are all welcome, I've become too lazy to mention I don't want useless spam, so this is the last time I'm gonna mention it at the end chapter rant._**


	7. Another Flandre's night

**_It's chapter six, this time it's set at night though...so the chapter name isn't consistent anymore (lol). I wasn't really to sure how to best depict Flandre when she didn't need to be shielded from society, so she ended up being a really childish character, a heavy contrast with her sister, especially since I've placed them down to be the same age (An act of laziness to put them in the same school year...one was born at the start of the school year, the other at the end...problem solved). ZUN owns Touhou project._**

Chapter 6 – A playful night of another Flandre Scarlet

The bright summer days have been replaced by the darkness of the seasonal storms. Dark clouds loomed over the land, sending a downpour of heavy rain. Streams of light broke the clouds every few minutes, causing a bright flash followed by a thundering crash. Kids love to play in the rain, but the sound of thunder would soon send them running home. One kid however, a young girl with blonde hair, was bouncing excitedly at the window, apparently enjoying the sound and view.

Flandre Scarlet opened her eyes wide as another flash passed the window of the Scarlet residence, laughing happily, she turned towards her sister, "Onee-sama, come look, the lights are so pretty."

"I can see from here," Remilia replied with her back towards said light, "Fran, please sit down while we're having dinner, especially when we have guests."

"Ah, ok onee-sama."

"The many aspects of a rich girl's life, by A. Shameimaru." A black haired girl said as she scribbled into her notebook.

"Put your notebook away already Aya-san." Another girl said as Aya continued to lengthen her article.

"Hahaha, guess you're right Reimu-san, now's time for eating, I'll get this finished off later."

"That's not what I meant...ah whatever. Hm? Suika, you aren't eating much."

"Thats..." Suika looked up at her sister, "I'm not really into western food."

"i would never have guessed." Reimu replied inn a slightly surprised tone, "You would shovel this stuff down if it was served at a party."

"Yeah, but meal times it's best when it goes well with sake."

"For the love of...you're a minor, don't determine a meals taste with alcohol."

"Wahh...ok I'll eat it all." The brown haired girl struggled a bit as her sister attempted to load her mouth with the contents of her plate.

Flandre returned to her seat, laughing at the commotion over the dinner table. Of course, usually meal times weren't this lively. The storm that Aya had correctly predicted had indeed arrived, forcing her, along with Reimu, Suika and Marisa to stay over for the night. The dinner table now sat the three residents of their home, along with the many friends who had come to stay, finally, adding on their maid and red haired Chinese friend, Meirin, who had arrived later.

Flandre opened her mouth to continue her conversation with her sister after a few mouthfuls, "Onee-sama, the lightning today was pretty wasn't it?"

"Hm? Yes, yes of course."

"She hasn't looked even once." Patchouli said without looking up, her eyes still glued to the book on her lap.

"Onee-sama, you didn't look?" the blonde girl looked up at Remilia, who was now avoiding eye contact.

"Refi fuzin't like da wain." Suika's muffled voice sounded from Flandre's right, her mouth packed with food.

Reimu hit her little sister lightly on the back of the head, "Chew, swallow then talk."

Suika chewed and swallowed, washing down with some juice before talking again, "Remi doesn't like the rain, or anything to do with it."

"So is that why she only has a parasol and no umbrella." Reimu commented as Remilia clearly began to blush.

Flandre laughed as her sister started to let out an incomprehensible whining sound to Reimu. The blonde sister turned in her seat to watch the other members of their group having a leisurely conversation about their day.

Sakuya appeared to be in a conversation with her Chinese friend, while Aya was posed ready to scribble any news worthy material down, "By the way Meirin, how was work at the medicine shop today?"

"It was good thanks," the red haired girl replied happily, "I wasn't late getting there from the dojo for a change to."

"How can you be late when the stalls down the street from the dojo?" Marisa asked, looking away from the book she was reading.

"Ah, I get tired after a workout sometimes and take a nap."

"You were taking a nap at the stall last time I visited." The maid said with a slightly concerned look, "are you saying you slept before and during the time you were at the stall?"

"Really, I was asleep? Didn't think I ever fell asleep while I was working." Meirin scratched her head a little trying to recall the last time Sakuya had entered the stall.

"Well, do you remember the people you served while working?" Aya asked, her pen raised ready to write.

"Yup, that girl from the pharmacy came to look for ingredients. Yeah, Reisen, she came by today, bought a whole boxes worth to take back."

"People actually buy that stuff?" Marisa asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, really effective medicine can be brewed from the stuff sold there." Meirin retorted fiercely.

"I don't know about effectiveness, I just know it was really bitter."

"You've been to the stall Marisa-san?" The maid gave Marisa a side-ways look as she spoke.

"Yeah, only once, Meirin-san was asleep that time I went."

Meirin looked round at Marisa with a confused look on her face, "Huh, but there's only one person serving customers at the front of the stall."

"Maybe your memories hazy, you were asleep." Marisa replied, shrugging the response off.

"Sneak thief admits to past crimes in a round-about manner."

"Hey." Marisa attempted to reach over the table to grab Aya's notebook from her, failing after Sakuya caught her by her collar.

"Please have proper manners at the dining table." The maid said with a small smile.

"There's lots of Marisa onee-san's name in the book." Flandre pulled herself up onto the back of Aya's seat, examining the many variations of 'sneak thief has...' that decorated the majority of the pages.

"Eh? Seriously Fran-chan?" Marisa turned to the purple haired girl next to her, "Hey Patchy, does everyone think I'm that much of a thief?"

Patchouli gave Marisa a long bored look, "I'll vouch for your innocence if you return all the books you've taken."

"I'm just borrowing."

"Without permission."

"You two really do bicker like a married couple." Remilia suddenly said, causing Patchouli to become incomprehensible as she flushed bright red.

"Can lovers take each other's things?" Flandre asked as she dangled from Aya's shoulders.

"Of course we can," Marisa said in a confident voice, "Isn't that right Patchy?"

"Ah? Wah? I...I'm done eating." Patchouli stood up and made her way out of the room as fast as she could.

"Onee-sama, why did Patchy leave?"

"She wants to calm herself down because she's too happy Fran." Remilia said, doing her best to keep a straight face as she spoke.

"Hmm...Marisa onee-san, are you and Patchy lovers?" Flandre asked while dropping herself back to the ground.

"Of course, that's why we can borrow from each other so easily."

"Sneak thief is willing to lead children down the wrong path to get away with theft."

"Hey!"

After dinner had been cleaned up, Sakuya arranged the rooms each person would be sleeping in tonight before preparing to leave for her own house with Meirin.

"How are you two getting back, I know you live next door and all..." Reimu asked, looking out the window, where the wind and rain were still clearly moving at full speed.

"We have a tunnel between our house and my lady's house, in case of an emergency, I would still be able to rush over here quickly." The maid explained, showing the door to the tunnel she was talking about.

"It's real cool," Flandre said excitedly, "It's underground but it's all bright."

"It's designed to withstand everything but earthquakes, where you would naturally think of going round outside." Sakuya continued her explanation, "The lights use stored energy gained from solar panels so there's no need to worry about energy waste when powering it."

Aya listened to every word eagerly, writing down the details as they came, "Really something that only rich people would do, memo memo..."

"Well then, good night all," Meirin said with a wave of her hand, "Sleep well."

A chorus of 'good night' responded, and the two older girls disappeared down the tunnel, back to their own house.

"Well then, I'm going to go see if I can get Patchy out of her study." Marisa announced, turning away down the long hallway towards the bookworm's personal library.

"Don't harass her too much." Reimu called out to her friends retreating back.

"Yeah, only a tight hug will do." Remilia added, to which Marisa held up a thumbs up to show she heard.

"That is harassment, ah, I give up."

"Ne, onee-sama," Flandre tugged lightly on her sister's sleeve, "Why does Patchy only complain after Marisa onee-san's left?"

"She likes the company till it leaves, obviously." She replied with a chuckle.

The group split ways after heading up the stairs to the second floor. Aya and Reimu bid good night and headed towards the guest room on the right, while the younger girls made their way towards Flandre's bedroom on the left side.

The younger sister's bedroom was comparatively larger than that of her sister's, easily rivalling Patchouli's study which was crammed full with bookcases. The room itself was decorated mostly in colours of red and white, allowing any who entered the room to easily distinguish Flandre's most precious belonging in one glance across the room, a necklace made up of coloured beads set into a rainbow pattern.

"And so...I've got the floor I'm guessing." Suika said, glancing at the mattresses and blankets that had been laid out by the maid earlier during the day.

"Me and you." Remilia said, indicating that there were two sets laid out next to each other.

"Whaaaaaat?" Flandre let out a loud yell of complaint at the arrangements, "Why don't we all just sleep together, It'll be much more fun."

"Sleeping together in the same room should be enough," her sister replied, "Sleeping together in the same bed would be..."

"Ah hey that's not that bad an idea," Suika cut in, stopping Remilia who still had her mouth hanging open, "Your bed is definitely big enough to squeeze us all in."

"Suika-san, I must insist..."

"Yay! We can stay up all night and talk about all sorts of things."

"Fran, please listen..."

"Its' gonna be the best night for a long while."

And with that, both Suika and Flandre jumped onto the latter's bed, leaving the elder sister rooted to the spot.

"Really, you two..." she began.

"Bed or floor?" Suika asked, once again cutting Remilia off.

"Bed." The reply sounded of that of a defeated person.

Flandre reached over as Remilia approached the bed, pulling her sister roughly up the bed so that the three girls could lie parallel to each other.

"Yay, it's just like before," the little sister rolled over to hug her sister, who couldn't help but let out a smile.

"I suppose it has been a long time since we slept like this." She replied, returning a light squeeze.

Suika let out a chuckle on Flandre's other side, "Good to see you two are so close." She said as she repositioned herself so that her head rested on her arms.

Flandre rolled over to give her friend a hug to, "You and Reimu onee-san are close too."

"Have you ever slept together with your sister?" Remilia asked with a grin on her face.

"Mmm...not recently," Suika replied, tilting her head slightly, "We did last time my room's roof leaked right above my bed. I have to say, it was really comfy snuggling in with onee-chan for a couple of weeks."

"That must have looked cute."

"Heh heh, we probably did look that way. We really did cuddle up because of how cold it was then, it was during the coldest part of winter come to think of it."

"Mmmhmm..." the blue haired sister thought to herself for a while, "Sounds nice, I don't really know that feeling since I'm the older sister here."

"It feels really nice and comfy," her little sister replied happily, immediately snuggling up in response.

"That sounds very nice Fran." Remilia said, stroking her sister's blonde hair lightly with her fingers.

"You know Remi? You could ask onee-chan if you could sleep with her if you ever decide to sleep over," Suika said, rolling over into a more comfortable sleeping position, "I doubt she wouldn't let you since you would be a guest."

"That would be very nice, but I wouldn't want to intrude so much."

"Ah no need to be shy, we intrude here all the time, although not as much as Marisa."

"I'll take you up on that offer then." Remilia said happily, as she too moved herself into a comfortable position to sleep in.

"I want to sleep with Reimu onee-chan to." Flandre piped up between the two other girls.

Suika let out a small laugh, "Our beds aren't that big Fran-chan, and I would feel left out if you both slept with onee-chan."

"Oh, oh yeah," the blonde girl thought for a bit, "I'll sleep with you when we come over then."

The various conversations continued into the night, until the three finally drifted to sleep after many happy talks. Flandre Scarlet slept that night with a happy smile on her face, holding the hands of the two girls next to her in her own.

A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre (6)

"The little sister, she was the one who could easily threaten the whole of Gensokyo, wasn't she?"

"Yes, I suppose if she had grown up without her powers, that life could easily be mirrored in the one in our own world."

_**If anyone was paying attention while reading, they would have noticed there were no inner thoughts from Flandre, that was an attempt to bring out a more childish side to her, kids always state what they think yeah? Note that my implications of PatchyMari were deprived from a fanbook by Cosmic Dare, where Patchy responded to Remilia teasing her about letting Marisa escape with books by yelling out "Murimurimurimuri" which effectively translates to something along the lines of no way, or your wrong said repeatedly...you get the idea.I thought it was cute so yeah...a cute flustered Patchy ended up making an appearance. Rate, review and no flames please. Thank you very much.**_


	8. Another Patchouli's day

_**This chapters for the biggest bookworm around. Alright...be prepared for my heavy implications mentioned before during my continuely poor attempts at romantic humor. Remember this is my attempt at an all ages story and the implications shall remain implications for laughs sake. ZUN owns Touhou Project**_

Chapter 7 – The bookish day of another Patchouli Knowledge

The sun rose with the morning, fading out the darkness of the night. Unlike many days, not a soul stirred its way onto the paths. As expected of a weekend day, the students snuggled themselves tighter underneath their blankets, intent on creating the new slack off record.

The sun shone over the large building within the student village known as the Scarlet residence, light creep through the curtains of the large personal library, landing on the purple haired librarian herself as she begun to awake.

_Mmmm...It's bright, but it's comfy like this...Was my pillow always this big, and did it always smell like this...it's kind of nice._

"Hey Marisa-san, don't give a peace sign, pretend to be asleep."

"But that makes it look like I got tricked to, ah, how bout like this?"

"That's a good one."

_What is all this noise so early in the morning?_

Click.

The clear shutter of a camera in the quiet morning caused Patchouli's eyes to snap open, right in front of her was a blonde girl who had a big smile on her face.

"Morning Patchy."

"Mari...!" Patchouli pulled away blushing after realising the thing she had been hugging wasn't her pillow, but rather Marisa, who was lying next to her.

"Oh drat, she's awake already?" Aya said as the purple haired girl began letting out incomprehensible sound, "I was ready to get the little sister down here to get some pictures of librarian dress-up."

"What were you doing sleeping next to me?" the librarian demanded as soon as she regained composure.

Marisa sat herself up before replying, "Well you see, you only had one blanket, and you fell asleep before me and ended up clinging on to me all night you know. Felt kinda bad to push you off so it ended up like this see."

"I got a pretty nice photo out of it though." The news reporter showed Patchouli the shot she had taken.

After blushing harder, the purple haired girl shouted, "Out."

"Ah she's mad." Marisa stood up quickly and moved towards the door, raising her hands to catch a heavy book that flew through the air towards her.

"The ultimate manual for stopping attempted burglary, interesting book that got thrown at you." Aya said with a grin.

"Out!" Another book flew towards the two standing girls, this time causing Aya to catch the incoming book.

"Yours is pretty good to, top 10 ways to stop the annoying paparazzi." Marisa said as she stepped out the door of Patchouli's library

"I'm just a humble news reporter." Aya replied as she also stepped out.

Once the two girls had vanished from sight, the librarian stood up and strode towards the door, slamming it shut as hard as she could. Sliding down against the door till she sat with her back against it, "that idiot."

Patchouli stood up and headed for the door connecting her library with her bedroom. Of course, the door between them was just for convenience and had little point in existing, except to allow her to carry heavy books a shorter distance from the shelves to her bed side table.

Upon entering her room, she noticed that her blanket had been removed from her bed, probably by Marisa since they had both slept under it the previous night in the library. Discarding that thought, Patchouli opened her closet to find something to wear for the day.

_It's hot today, I should wear something lighter... The skirt needs to be longer though, I don't want that annoying news girl taking up skirt shots next._

Settling on a light purple dresses that reached her knees, the librarian stepped out of her bedroom and made for the dining room, where a pleasant scent could already be smelt.

"Good morning Patchouli-sama." The greeting came from the maid of the house. Sakuya was busy laying the table with cutlery, breakfast itself was already on the table, letting out a strong alluring smell.

"Good morning Sakuya." Patchouli sat herself down at her seat and examined the meal. Grand was one word that could describe it, making it look good was a specialty of Sakuya's skill as a maid, but making it look even better for guests was probably the maid's personal trade secret. The bread looked simple yet it was possible to see how soft it was at the perfect warm temperature, the soup smelt plain but contained an incredible creamy texture.

"You seem tired, I heard banging before," Sakuya peered down at the purple haired girl as she passed, "Shall I prepare your meal for you to have in your room?"

_Sharp as usual. _"I'll be alright." She replied, trying to keep her voice energized.

"Very well then, ah..." the maid moved to hold onto the side of Patchouli's chair, "It would seem one young mistress has awoken."

Quick footsteps announced the arrival of Flandre, several seconds before the blonde girl appeared in the doorway still dressed in her pajamas. Spotting the two older girls at the table, she ran towards them and leapt into a flying hug, "Morning Patchy."

The girl who was seated braced herself, while the one standing pushed hard on the seat. The combined efforts prevented the young girl from causing a casualty before the morning meal begun.

"Good morning Flandre-sama," Sakuya said as she released the pressure she was using to steady the chair from the younger sister's collision, "Please do be gentle, Patchouli-sama is rather tired."

"Oh sorry," Flandre let go of Patchouli and circled round too give the maid a morning hug as well, "Patchy, did I hurt you?" she looked up at the purple haired girl with worried eyes.

_I think you left a bruise. _"I'm quite alright, please don't worry. By the way, where's your sister?" _Kept the pain from my voice, that's good._

"Onee-sama is still sleeping." The little sister replied, dropping herself into her seat, "Suika tried waking her before I came down."

"Hmm, maybe I should go wake her." The maid said, setting down a jug of cold juice as she spoke.

"No need, she's awake...I think."

The voice came from Reimu, who had appeared with Suika in the doorway. On her back was the mistress of the house, who appeared to be in a half awake state.

"Are those hand prints?" Patchouli asked as the new group approached, examining Remilia's half asleep face.

"Blame Suika for them." Reimu replied bluntly.

"What? I was trying to wake her up." Her sister replied against the accusation.

"By slapping her, who in the world told you to do that?"

"Marisa did."

"Oh..."

Reimu sighed and walked towards Remilia's seat, stopping in front of it.

"My lady, we've reached the table." She said loudly.

"Mmmmhmm..." Remilia stirred slightly, but otherwise snuggled into Reimu's back.

"My lady, please take a seat here."

"This seat's more comfy." The sleeping girl said in a dreamy voice.

Letting out another sigh, Reimu turned to talk to Sakuya, "Any ideas?"

"Well...the mistress is easier to wake than Meirin," the maid said, she stepped forward and pushed down on the back of her mistress' neck with her finger.

_Pressure point?_

"Hmm...It's bright, morning already?" Remilia stretched her body slightly as she woke, noticing the person who was carrying her seconds after, "Reimu, why are you carrying me?"

"Because you said carry me when I came into your sister's room earlier to see if you were all awake."

"Is that right?" the blue haired sister's faced flushed a light red suddenly, "Uh...um...is that so? You can put me down now Reimu-san."

"Finally." Reimu said as she lowered herself, allowing the girl on her back to get off.

"That was a rather cute scene just then Remi." Patchouli said with a smile.

"Darn, too late."

Marisa and Aya appeared at the doorway, the latter holding her camera ready for a snapshot.

"If I wasn't trying to be polite I would have kicked you out already." Remilia mumbled as Aya pocketed her camera again.

"Just consider it photos of your childhood bratty life." Marisa said, having heard the comment.

"Are you calling me a spoiled brat?"

"Did I?"

"I would rather you not to ruin the mistress' mood this morning." The maid held a bread knife up as a threat as she spoke, how she could keep the tip of the knife pointing at Marisa could be anyone's guess, as the maid continued to move round the table without looking.

"Ha, Exactly right." Remilia said triumphantly as Marisa sat down without another word.

"So you're admitting to being a spoiled kid?" Reimu asked between sips of her juice.

_It really is amazing how well Reimu-san can push Remi's buttons._ Patchouli thought to herself, as she watched her friend flail her fists at the older girl while wailing, "I'm not a kid!" repeatedly.

A clear shutter tone announced that Aya had taken a picture of the scene, and was busy writing down extra notes into her notebook.

_I'll think I'll ignore that._

Nothing else worth noting occurred during breakfast, unless of course you count Meirin walking in as Sakuya began washing the dishes, which eventually resulted in the late girl having to clean the house to get a meal.

"We'll be leaving then, thanks for everything."

Reimu, Suika and Aya stood outside the front door while the others saw them off to the door. Sakuya nodded her head towards them before returning to clean up with Meirin. Flandre tugged on Suika's sleeve, attempting to prevent her from leaving.

"Coooooome on, stay looooongeeeeeer, we still have time to play."

"That sounds nice...but." Suika began.

"Suika, you still have homework back home." Her sister said in a strict voice.

"Aw, just for a while..."

"I promised you a bottle of sake to, remember?"

"Well, Remi, Fran-chan, I'll see you two tomorrow at school."

"What a fast change Suika-san." Remilia said with a grin.

"Young girl chooses sake over friendship." Aya said, scribbling yet more notes into her notebook.

"I'll ignore those comments today." Suika said, happily thinking about the liquid prize waiting for her at home.

"Booooo, you're no fun." Flandre said in a disappointed voice before disappearing back into the house.

"Well, I'll see you three tomorrow then." Marisa said.

"Do you seriously not live here?" Reimu asked, looking at her best friend standing there seeing guests out as though it was her own home.

"Well, let us call this my second home." She replied.

"Then why won't you put things back in order after you take them from the shelves?" Patchouli asked the blonde girl.

"Same reason she doesn't bother at her first home." Suika explained, hoping to end the conversation in order to return home.

"Oh...forget that I bothered asking."

After the three girls left, the residents plus Marisa walked back into the house.

"I'm going to go see if I can get Fran to stop sulking," Remilia announced, then, shifting her gaze between the two other girls before fixing it on the older of the two, she said, "enjoy your stay, don't bully Patchy too hard though."

"What defines bully?" Marisa asked as the older sister turned to leave.

"Well...you know, embarrassing her through various means."

_She so said that on purpose. Ugh, what am I thinking about? _Patchouli's face flushed as she watched her friend walk away.

"So then Patchy, how bout coming to the bookstore with me?"

_Eh? She's inviting me to a shop, that's not a good sign. Maybe I should ask if she plans on getting me to help steal._

"Are you guys going out?"

Flandre had reappeared next to Marisa, still wearing a disappointed face, although likely for a different reason.

Deciding that the bookstore was more appealing than a game with the little sister for now, Patchouli said, "Sorry Fran, me and Marisa are preparing to go out."

"Oh, is this a date?"

The second sister had also returned, wearing an almost devilish grin on her face.

"Remi, what are you say..."

"Date? Ah that sounds kinda right." Marisa said, cutting into the librarian's retort.

"Then," Remilia said, looking rather pleased with herself, "Fran, we shouldn't bother them, you wouldn't want to harm their happiness with your own selfishness would you?"

"Oh, no I wouldn't. Have fun on your date." Flandre said, practically bounced back up the stairs.

_I'll get you back for this. _Patchouli stared hard at the remaining sister, a wink told her that her friend understood the message as she walked off after her little sister laughing loudly.

"Well then, let's set off." Marisa said as she pulled her date partner by her arm.

Marisa wheeled her bike round from the side of the house, prompting Patchouli to sit on the back as she positioned herself ready to pedal.

The purple haired girl sat herself down side-saddle on the back, wrapping her arms round the older girl for balance. _Guess we really look like a couple now._

"Hang on tight." The blonde girl took off, a loud squirm from behind moments after told her to slow down, "Ah come on Patchy, hold tight or we won't make it there before the crowds arrive."

"Please remember that I have a weak body." Patchouli replied in a stern voice, but moved slightly to hold on tighter all the same.

"Right right..." Marisa sped up again, ignoring the first complaint and resuming their high speed journey.

The book store was in the centre of the shopping district. Being the home of all the books required for school, and having a practically enormous collection of other books, the bookstore had a considerably good reputation even outside of the student village, attracting customers from many places.

Patchouli waited at the store's entrance while Marisa went to lock her bike to the stand. The store's front held a window display of many new books that had come in, along with a small stand just next to the entrance that read 'Free Newspaper', written and produced by the same news reporter that had taken dodgy pictures of her this same morning. After her blonde friend returned, the pair stepped inside.

"Ah, Patchouli-san, are you here for more books today?"

A calm voice greeted them from the back of shelf. Keine Kamishirasawa, the owner of the shop, stepped out from behind the shelf and walked towards the two girls.

"Hello Keine-sensei," Patchouli replied in a polite voice, then giving Marisa a sideways look, said, "Would you happen to have new books like the ones I got last time?"

"The one about stopping attempted burglary? I'm afraid not."

"Ah, hey Patchy, why did you like at me before asking that?"

"Think carefully."

"I'm just borrowing."

Keine looked at Marisa for a while before saying, "A book did come in that teaches you how to worm things back from people with words."

_Interesting...but judging by Marisa's nature. _"It sounds interesting, but I'll pass on the offer, thank you Keine-sensei."

"Alright then, feel free to browse. And I'll see you in class tomorrow Patchouli-san, it's nice that at least you find my classes enjoyable."

"I heard that it's boring because no one understands what you're saying." Marisa stated, earning her a headbutt from the teacher.

"You will if you listen carefully." Keine replied before walking off.

The blonde girl rubbed her head, mumbling something that sounded like,"cow."

Noticing a book with an interesting title on a nearby shelf, Patchouli picked it up and opened it. _Oh...this could be useful._

"Hey Dai-chan, and Rumia-chan."

Glancing up, Patchouli saw Marisa greeting two younger girls who had just emerged from the textbook shelves, taking a closer look, she could recognise the two to be from Flandre's class.

"Hello Marisa-san," the two chorused back, although one had a significantly quieter voice than the other and could barely be heard.

"Are you here for school?" Daiyousei asked, balancing a stack of three books in her arms.

"Hmm? No, I'm on a date with Patchy over there."

"It's not a date." Pstchouli replied loudly. Letting the comment slip at home was one thing, but in public it was totally different.

"Alright...She's here to help me borrow books."

"No I'm not."

"You can borrow from a shop?" Rumia asked, pondering the thought as she looked down at her own stack of books, each with a price tag displaying a price she wouldn't pay if she could help it.

"You can't." Keine's voice spoke out from the shelf behind Marisa, causing a small jump in response.

"Well it's not like I ever had." Marisa started.

"I've sent an invoice to your home once already," the shopkeeper said as she approached, "don't try to say I don't have proof," she said the moment the blonde girl opened her mouth to retaliate, "Did you read the free newspaper from two weeks ago?"

"Huh, of course not, it's a rumour rag." Marisa replied instantly.

Keine lifted up the front page of the newspaper for the girls to see, on it, was a picture of Marisa casually stowing books into her bag as she got onto her bike.

"That Aya, she didn't even tell me."

"Serves you right." Patchouli said, closing the book she was reading with a snap.

"Meh...I'll return them once I find them."

"So you can't borrow from shops?" Rumia asked again, this time to Keine.

"Of course not, and Marisa-san, I'll be coming over to fish out the books personally.

"Wait," Marisa responded to Keine's statement, "You wouldn't want to come over, my house is a mess."

"A teacher must be prepared to enter a student's home if help is required." The teacher said, before walking off again. This time towards the counter followed by Daiyousei and Rumia.

"Nothing you can say to that Marisa," Patchouli said, having very much enjoyed the scene of her blonde friend gaping for a comeback, "I'll think I'll get this book."

Realising she wouldn't be 'borrowing' anything, Marisa turned back to Patchouli, "What kind of book is it?"

"Two hundred ways to halt intruders, from pranks to real traps."

"Ah wait, that wouldn't be for me will it?"

_She still finds it necessary to ask? Well...this should keep her from borrowing from my study for at least a month._

A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre (7)

"Hmm...still steals every chance she gets."

"Yukari-sama, dinners ready."

"Coming."

Somewhere in Gensokyo, a witch sneezed, someone must have been saying bad things about her.

_**Couldn't hold back on the lousy romantic comedy stuff, sorry if anyone didn't like it. So far chapters link from one character to the next as they appear within chapters, but I think I'll break that and start on team nineball's members next. Uni has started again so the rate of story writing I can do is gonna go down...down...down, don't expect quick posts of stories...secretly, the first seven chapters plus the prolouge were all written before I signed up to the site. Rate and Review, Thank you all.**_


	9. Another Cirno's day

**_Hey everyone, chapter eight is here. This chapter keep giving me blocks for some reason, write one bit then finding it difficult to think of the next bit...but then you don't want to erase the part you have written because it's pretty good (lol). This chapter, and probably the next four (if I can manage it), are focused on the five members of team nineball. This was actually written while I had two assignments going, so yeah, I neglected school to do some story writing and didn't get enough sleep for a while, hope you will all find this an enjoyable read. ZUN owns Touhou project_**

Chapter 8 – An intelligent day of another Cirno

Another sunny day passed over Eastern Gensou Academy's Middle school campus. The voices of students could be heard from all the classes, cheers at the long awaited long break that also included the summer festival. Well...the cheers came from all the classes, with an exception of one.

"As you all know, after this three day holiday, there will be exams for you to sit." A short blonde teacher said from her raised platform behind the front desk, "Please make sure not to play so much that you come to fail these exams."

The whole class sat in silence as Suwako sensei continued her speech. The first lesson in her class was to not provoke possible glares from the short teacher, unless you enjoyed feeling like you got cursed.

"In particular..." Suwako pushed herself up slightly against her desk to get a better view, "you three need to work harder."

_Woah...that feeling. _Cirno shook as their teacher's 'curse aura' was directed in her direction, feeling Mystia and Wriggle shake on either side of her. _Why did that feel like it was directed at me? I work hard enough, I'm the strong...ahhhh...don't curse me... _Cirno shook harder as their permanently smiling teacher stepped out from behind her desk to walk towards the blue haired girl's desk.

"Stop thinking whatever you're thinking." Mystia mumbled from Cirno's left.

"Don't think bad things about her." Wriggle repeated to herself, shaking nervously on Cirno's right as the froghat teacher approached.

"So Cirno-san, Mystia-san, Wriggle-san." The three girls sat stiffly as the curse aura came within danger range, "can I trust you all to work hard this coming break, it would be bad if you three were to score poorly again."

A loud "I'll work hard," sounded three times, although it sounded a little forced.

"Remember that if you do badly, it means my break will be shortened." Suwako sensei finished, apparently satisfied by the motivation that had been dug in.

A quiet murmur of "Which bit did she really want to say," was quickly silenced by the school bell, sounding the end of class.

"Then I'll see you all after the break." Suwako sensei said happily before running out of the class ahead of everyone else.

A loud bang of the neighbouring classrooms door opening was followed by a loud, "Kanako, let's go play."

"Suwako Moriya." The other teacher's voice replied just as loud, "Please act more like a teacher while you are at school."

"But schools out already, come on, it's play time."

"Quit pulling on my sleeve already."

The ripping sound of cloth, a rather annoyed yell, and then a dull thud. As Suwako-sensei's class filed out of their classroom, they could see a rather annoyed Kanako-sensei walking down the corridor with a ripped sleeve, their unconscious teacher slung over her shoulder.

"And that's why Dai-chan, please save us."

"Eh? Eh?"

After meeting up with Daiyousei and Rumia, Cirno's group made their way to her and Daiyousei's home. A short explanation of Suwako-sensei's rather threatening speech and a plea for help left the green haired girl stunned mid step, the tray holding cups of juice shaking dangerously in her hands.

"Dai-chan, put the tray down." Mystia yelled out, just in time to alert Rumia to steady Daiyousei from tripping on her.

"But," the green haired girl started after settling the tray on top of the living room table, "you mean I need to tutor all three of you?"

"Ah, if that's going to happen please help me to." Rumia added with a smile.

"Eh?"

"Don't make this worse Rumia." Wriggle mumbled rather miserably, "at least you don't have froghat for a teacher."

"But we'll be studying together anyway." The blond girl replied, twirling the cross shaped ornament on her necklace with her fingers.

"Guess we can't help it." Mystia said, then, looking around, "by the way, where did Cirno go?"

"She said it was hot and wanted to change." Daiyousei replied, a door opening sounded in the doorway, "here she comes."

"Alright, I'm here." Cirno stepped in from the hallway, four heads turned to look at her as she made her way to the table.

"Cirno-chan, what are you doing?" Daiyousei exclaimed in a flustered voice.

"Huh? What do you mean Dai-chan?"

"Um Cirno," Wriggle said with raised eyebrows, "I think you forgot you skirt."

"What? I didn't."

"Then is there any reason you're showing off your snowflake panties to us?" Mystia asked, watching a blushing Daiyousei run down the hallway.

"It's too hot." Cirno replied simply, seating herself on a cushion and downing a cup of juice in one gulp.

"You shouldn't trouble Dai-chan more than we do." Rumia commented, just as the green haired girl in question reappeared.

"Cirno-chan, please put these on." Daiyousei said, holding out a white skirt to Cirno.

"But Dai-chan, it's too hot."

"Please have some self-awareness around other people."

"But it's just friends here."

"Please Cirno-chan." A tear sparkled in Daiyousei's eye as she continued to plead.

"Wah, ok, ok, I'll put it on." Cirno quickly replied as her green haired friend started crying in front of her, before jumping out of her seat to give her friend a tight hug, "I'm sorry Dai-chan, please stop crying."

"Thanks Cirno-chan."

"Could you two remember the rest of us are still here?" Mystia asked as the three other girls watched Daiyousei rest her head softly against Cirno's chest.

"I remember." Cirno replied without second thought.

"She didn't get what you were trying to say." Wriggle commented.

"Did you expect her to?" Rumia asked.

"Not really."

The sun began to set over the horizon, the girls seated around the table looked up from their books, which admittedly, has yet to have any serious studying recorded within their pages.

"I think we should eat before we keep trying." Rumia moaned as her stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Agreed, I'll cook something up," Mystia said as she stood up and stretched, "we should let Dai-chan sleep a bit longer."

Daiyousei was sleeping with her head on Cirno's lap, tired from the study session that took place in the previous two hours.

"I'll help," Wriggle said, getting up to follow Mystia into the kitchen, "Cirno, do you have enough groceries to make dinner for five?"

"We should," the blue haired girl replied, "Dai-chan's always ready to cook for guests."

"Goodie," Rumia stood up and made her way into the kitchen, "Mystia, I'll help to."

"Only if you don't sneak any bites...Don't start after I finish talking." Mystia's voice came from the kitchen, followed by the sound of a ladle hitting her blonde friend on the head.

"Owie."

A fine fragrant came into the kitchen as dinner was cooking. The noise from the kitchen woke up the sleeping girl, who rubbed her eyes slowly before getting back into a sitting position.

Daiyousei yawned and stretched, looking round, she asked in a tired voice, "Is it dinner time? I'll ready something quickly."

"Ah Dai-chan, it's fine," Cirno said, pulling the green haired girl's arm to stop her standing up, "Mystia's got dinner cooking."

"Oh, ok."

Daiyousei resumed her seat at the table, letting her head rest on Cirno's shoulder.

"Dinners ready."

Rumia and Wriggle walked back into the room, carrying trays laden with bowls of beef noodles and chopsticks. Mystia emerged last, carrying in a teapot and some cups.

"Finally, time to eat." Cirno said happily, moving their books off the table and onto the floor.

"My foods nothing grand like Dai-chan's, but it'll do." Mystia said as she poured tea into everyone's cups.

Daiyousei blushed a little before replying, "My food isn't anything grand."

"Your cooking is way better than Mystia's." Wriggle commented between mouthfuls.

"It's not like you can cook a proper meal." The pink haired girl retorted, pointing her chopsticks at her friend.

"Food tastes better when you cook it yourself." Rumia said happily.

"You only snuck bites."

Dinner was cleared up an hour later, the girls prepared themselves for another study session after piling their bowls onto one tray.

"Ok, so ahhh...I think we should work out what exactly we should be studying." Wriggle announced as everyone took their places around the table.

"I need help with my maths and language grades." Rumia said, waving her pen in the air.

"Why are you good at history when you can barely read?" Mystia asked.

"I don't know."

"Um Cirno-chan," Daiyousei asked in a tired voice, "is there anything you need help with?"

"My grades are fine," the blue haired girl replied, "actually Dai-chan, go take a bath and go to bed, you look really tired."

"Cirno's grades are not fine," Wriggle said, closing the book in front of herself with a snap, "but I agree you're tired Dai-chan, we'll clean up so get some rest."

"Alright."

The bath chimed after the hot water was ready. Cirno returned to the living room after supporting a half-asleep Daiyousei to the bathroom. Mystia and Wriggle were washing the dishes while Rumia had curled up on the floor and fallen asleep.

"You guys need help?" the blue haired girl shouted towards the kitchen.

"We're just about done," Mystia's voice answered back, "you know you could have stayed with Dai-chan if you wanted."

"She would want some time to relax alone."

"Good to know you know how to take care of her when it counts." Wriggle said as she and Mystia re-entered the room.

"Should we try more studying?" Cirno asked, nudging Rumia with her foot to wake her up.

"Dai-chan did write everything we need down for us so we should." Mystia answered, walking over to kick the sleeping girl.

"Ow, is it bed time?" their blonde friend asked as she awakened.

"No, it's more like study time." Wriggle said, dropping a book in front of Rumia.

The night went on. A short lived silent study session between four girls abruptly ended when one of them slammed the book in her hand against her head.

"I don't get this at all."

"Me neither, but it doesn't explain why you just hit yourself Mystia."

"The huge amount of words are making my head hurt."

"Why did I understand this better when Dai-chan was explaining it?"

"She isn't top of the year for nothing you know."

"Speaking of Dai-chan," Wriggle said, snatching the book Mystia had away from her, "Hasn't she been in the bath for a while now."

"Huh, yeah, it has been a while, I'm gonna go check on her." Cirno said, getting up and stepped towards the hallway.

"She might have fallen asleep in there," Mystia said, rubbing her head from the repeated book smacks, "Rumia, go with Cirno in case she needs help getting Dai-chan out of the bath."

"Why me?" Rumia asked as she stood up.

"Because you haven't done anything useful all night."

"I helped with dinner."

"No you didn't."

Cirno opened the door to the changing room. As the two girls stepped in, their green haired friends light, peaceful breathing reached their ears.

"She really did fall asleep." Rumia said, a trace of amusement in her voice.

"Help me get her out will you." Cirno said as she slid the glass door to their bathroom open.

"Okay."

The two girls lifted the sleeping Daiyousei out of the tub. After noticing the lack of a change on clothes, Rumia left to fetch the sleeping girl's pyjamas while Cirno dried her off.

"I've got her change of clothes." Rumia announced as she returned.

"Thanks Rumia, could you help me dry Dai-chan's hair while I dress her."

"Okay," the blonde girl reached for the hairdryer, turning it on, she passed the hot air over Daiyousei's long green hair, "Oh right, Mystia asked if it's alright to borrow a change of clothes since we'll be staying over tonight."

""That's fine, just go into my bedroom to look for clothes, all the towels are in this room if you guys want a bath." Cirno replied as she buttoned up Daiyousei's pyjama shirt.

"Goodie, want to take over, I'll go tell Mystia and Wriggle."

"Alright," Cirno received the hairdryer from Rumia, who walked off to report to her friends who were still sitting in the living room.

After making sure Daiyousei's hair was completely, Cirno carried her gently to her room and laid her down on her bed. Pulling the covers up to the sleeping girls chin before stepping out, ther blue haired girl turned at the doorway to look back at her friend.

"Thanks for everything today Dai-chan, sleep tight."

...

A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre (8)

"That was the ice fairy who always brags about being strong right."

"I believe so, she even had an article about her and a fight with a giant toad."

"She seems less cocky in that world."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't have any powers to be so cocky about."

**_Somehow the story became heavily centered on Cirno and Daiyousei. My image of Daiyousei was that she's the shy type, but really cares for the ones around her, particurly Cirno. For some reason the more I thought about it, the more she seemed to be made of fragile glass, so I tried to refrain myself from writing too much descriptive writing on that part (lol). For the other members, Cirno retains her confident personality, she and Rumia I also pictured to be more childish of the group, particurly Rumia. Note the small detail on Rumia being good with history was solely based on her line in EoSD "Doesn't it look like the saint got cruzified?" in Marisa's story. Seeing has noone had the more sensible role in the group yet, it ended up getting dumped with Mystia and Wriggle, who made the most resonable comment through the whole chapter, they also felt more mature than Cirno and Rumia to me so yeah. I actually decided not to give that role to Dai-chan because I could write more cute scenes that way... Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews appreciated._**


	10. Another Mystia's day

**_It's chapter nine...with mass delays...I'm seriously neglecting my assignments and probably shouldn't bother with the next chapter till I'm done with them. Sorry if anyone is getting impatient with me. Anyways, please do enjoy this chapter, I went through a lot of writer's blocks on this one XD. ZUN owns Touhou._**

Chapter 9 – A noisy day of another Mystia Lorelei

The warmth of the morning sun spread across the land, the yellow orb hanging high in the summer sky. Anticipation ran through the inhabitants of the student village, all eagerly awaiting the festival hosted at the local shrine during the night. The anticipation however, didn't quite overtake morning grumpiness.

"You know Mystia, I could have done without you sleeping in my bed with me."

"I didn't want to either, but Wriggle and Rumia both kick really hard. By the way Cirno, you punched me during the night."

Mystia followed her friend and previous night's host into the living room. Still sleeping on three rather haphazardly positioned mattresses, were the two culprits of sleeping kicks.

"Ah, Cirno-chan, Mystia, good morning." Daiyousei stuck her head out of the kitchen to greet the two girls, breakfast could be heard cooking quietly on the stove.

"Morning Dai-chan, did you sleep well?" Cirno answered as she sat down on the free mattress Mystia had abandoned the previous night.

"I did thanks, sorry for making you all worry."

"Would you like some help with breakfast?" Mystia asked, stepping into the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

"It's alright Mystia, I'm almost done." Daiyousei replied, removing the lid of a pot to check it's contents.

"Smells good. Japanese style today?"

"That's right. Ah, could you scoop the rice, the bowls are in the top drawer."

With trays holding breakfast for five, the two girls re-entered the living room. Cirno was having a loud conversation with a rather disorientated Wriggle.

"That right? Why are you speaking in such a loud voice anyway?"

"Because I don't know if you'll hear if I spoke softer, you seriously look like you're about to fall asleep again."

"She's always like that in the morning." Mystia said, setting down the tray at the table.

"I know I'm always like this in the morning," Wriggle grumbled sleepily, "why are you so awake? You're about as much of a morning person as I am."

"Because Cirno gave me a sleeping punch about an hour ago."

"Huh? Weren't you sleeping next to me?"

"Just up till you kicked me in your sleep," Mystia said, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Rumia's sleeping face, "come on, it's breakfast time."

"Yay, mealtime." The blonde girl's muffled voice said from under the pillow.

"Do you always do that?" Cirno asked, holding out a hand to receive a bowl of rice from Daiyousei.

"It's a morning routine." The pink haired girl answered, sitting herself down on the side of a mattress. _It's not like she helps cook at home either anyway._

After eating, Wriggle offered to help Daiyousei clean up the dishes, leaving the other three girls to chat while putting away the mattresses.

"So Cirno, what's the plan for today?" Mystia asked the blue haired girl.

"We're still studying for the tests aren't we?"

"Guess so. I actually expected you to yell out we should go to the festival tonight."

"The festival? Oh right," Cirno's face showed a sign of understanding, taking a deep breath, she yelled out, "Let's go to the festival tonight!"

_Huh? She actually forgot?_

"No more study." Rumia threw the pillow she was carrying up into the air in celebration.

"The festival's tonight you know." Wriggle's voice came up behind the girls, the owner of the voice coming into view moments later, "We can still do some study during the day."

"Aww..."

The living room table was set up once again like the previous day, books of various subjects lay all over the table as five girls seated themselves around it.

"I think we have six hours, minus lunch time, before we should head home to get ready for the festival," Mystia said, puzzling herself with the words in her textbook, "where do we start?"

"I think we should study maths today," Daiyousei replied, reaching for a textbook lying on the side.

"But I'm fine with maths." Cirno blurted out, prodding her maths book with her pen.

"Just because you have mysteriously good maths marks doesn't mean the rest of us are fine." Wriggle said bluntly.

"'Mysteriously' wasn't required."

"Okay then." Rumia said, holding her book at arm's length in front of herself, "Dai-chan, how do you do this question."

"Um, here, you solve the equation presuming pi equals 3.14."

"Hey Cirno, you know how to do this one?"

"You need to multiply this out before simplifying it."

"Ugh, my head's starting to hurt."

The study session in preparation for their teacher's test progressed at the same rate as the previous night, in simpler terms, close to no progress made as the sun reached it's highest point in the sky.

"We really aren't getting anywhere are we?" Wriggle stated after close to two and a half hours of pouring over the same page.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Mystia mumbled, her head resting on her arms.

"But this stuff is easy." Cirno stated casually, receiving two annoyed glares in the process.

"Should we have lunch first then?" Daiyousei said, standing up.

A short chorus of, "okay," sounded. "I would like to help, but..." Mystia added, looking down at the blonde girl that was sleeping on her lap.

The green haired girl said a quick, "it's ok," and walked into the kitchen, leaving the rest to stare at the text in their books.

"I say give up," Wriggle said a couple minutes later.

"Yeah, give up," Cirno agreed, throwing her books to the side to clear space for lunch.

"This is really boring me," Mystia said, copying Cirno in throwing her books to the side, "I'll presume Rumia finds it boring to, she fell asleep so fast."

Rumia moved her head slightly on her pink haired friends lap, her soft even breaths breaking the silence as the other girls looked down at her.

"How can she sleep like that anyway?" Cirno asked after a while, "wasn't she the last to wake up this morning?"

"She's always like this," Wriggle said, shaking her head, "usually we let her sleep on our days off till she feels like waking up."

"And how long does she usually sleep?"

"Record was till two-pm, she wakes up once hunger kicks in."

"Cirno-chan," Daiyousei's voice called from the kitchen, "can you come help carry a tray."

"Coming."

"Oh, this is rare," Wriggle said, glancing at the plates that the two girls brought out, "Spaghetti?"

"That's right," Daiyousei said, placing her tray on the table, "I thought I should cook a western dish since dinner will probably be from Japanese style food stands."

"Mmm...smells nice." Rumia opened her eyes, rubbing them before pushing herself off Mystia's lap and back into a sitting position.

"See," Mystia said to Cirno,"she wakes up once she's ready to eat."

"I can see that much." The blue haired girl replied with a smirk.

"Rumia, you have sauce one your cheek." Daiyousei said as she reached over with a handkerchief.

"Danks Dai-cha." The blonde girl replied through a packed mouth as her friend wiped off the sauce.

"You know Mystia," Wriggle said, nudging the pink haired girl with her elbow, "Rumia is really bringing out Dai-chan's motherly instincts."

"Can't argue with that one." Mystia replied with a laugh. _Wait, does that mean Cirno's the dad...the image kinda works then it kinda doesn't._

Lunch was eaten, the dishes were washed, yet another study session started and ended without much progress. The summer sun had begun it's descent over the horizon when one girl stood up from the table.

"I think we should head home soon." Wriggle said, stepping over and looking out the window.

"You're probably right," Mystia also stood up, "hey Rumia, we're heading home to get ready for the festival...hey wake up."

"Festival time." The blonde girl rolled over happily before standing up herself.

"Right let's go. We'll meet up with you two in front of the temple steps, ok?" Wriggle said as she took hold of Rumia's hand and began to pull her along.

"Got it, see you all there." Cirno replied, waving her hand as the three girls made their way out.

"Oh. Remember to bring a cell phone." Daiyousei's voice called after their retreating backs.

"Alright, got it," Mystia yelled back after the three girls had stepped out the front door, "Wriggle, you heard that right? Remember to bring your cell phone."

"I heard," the teal haired girl said, "but why mine?"

"You're not going to wear a yukata are you? You'll have pockets to carry your phone in."

"Ah, guess your right...wait, why are you so sure I won't wear a yukata?"

"Because you never wear anything but shorts or pants if you could help it." Rumia spoke up from behind, still allowing Wriggle to pull her along as they walked.

"Ok, you got me on that one, I'll bring my phone."

Mystia pushed her key into the lock after they had reached the front door of their house. Stepping in, she and Rumia walked into the room they shared to get changed while Wriggle left for her own room. The two girl's room had odd decorations made out of a combination of their personal tastes. A rather poorly made paper cross lay on top of a half written self composed song script. The bunk bed that took up the majority of the floor space was the reason the three girls could live together, at least without one of them taking the sofa or floor every night.

"Hey Rumia," Mystia called out after rummaging in the wardrobe for a while, "I found your one."

"Thanks Mystia." The blonde girl proceeded to strip off her clothing to change into the yukata Mystia passed to her.

"Now where's mine...ah, here we go." The pink haired girl mumbled to herself, extracting her own yukata out of a pile of clothes.

"Thank goodness for that right?" Rumia said, "You won't need to walk into Wriggle's room to look."

"Yeah, I don't fancy walking in with all her pet bugs there."

When the two girls left their room, Wriggle was already standing at the door waiting for them.

"You two sure took your time."

"Girls need time to dress up." Mystia replied casually, bending down to rummage through their shoe locker.

"Stop making it sound like I'm a guy," Wriggle retorted bluntly, "and I've already dug out yours and Rumia's geta." She indicated towards the wooden sandals placed next to her own shoes.

"Oh thanks, that saves time."

"Festival time." Rumia slipped on her sandals and bounced out the door.

"Don't let her out of our sights?" Mystia asked, watching the blonde girl make her way down the street.

"Don't let her out of our sights." Wriggle agreed, a faint buzzing noise emitting from her pant pocket.

_She isn't bringing bugs with her is she? Wait what. _The pink haired girl thought, watching her friend pull out her cell phone.

"Hello, Dai-chan. We're on our way now, okay, see you there."

"What kind of lame ringtone was that?"

"It wasn't lame, it was the mosquito ring tone."

_Whoever made that ringtone has some serious issues._

The shrine grounds were already packed with crowds and various stalls. The young bursted with excitement, while the older were ran rugged trying to keep the excitement under control. The stairs leading to the main shrine itself appeared rather deserted, it seems having fun won over faith at bringing people to the shrine tonight.

"Hey you three, over here."

Cirno called out to her friends, jumping up and waving her hand in the air for them to see over the crowd's heads.

"Did you two start without us?" Rumia asked, noticing the toy mask Cirno had.

"Only the stalls at the front." Daiyousei answered, indicating the mask shop nearing the very front of the line of stalls.

"You two sure got here fast." Mystia commented.

"Yeah, you called me just as we left our house." Wriggle added, "actually, Dai-chan, how did you know to call my phone?"

"Um, well, "the green haired girl blushed a little, "I thought you probably wouldn't be wearing a yukata, so you were probably the one bringing a phone."

"Does everyone predict I wouldn't dress in a girly way?"

"Hey Wriggle, I think we have a problem." Mystia said, looking around as she prodded her friend on the shoulder.

"What's happened?"

"Did you see where Rumia went?"

"What, we lost her already?"

"She probably ran into the crowd while we were talking." Cirno said, looking at the large groups of people walking between the lines of stalls.

"That's wonderful..." Wriggle shook her head, "I'll go look for her, call me if you guys find her."

"I'll come with you," Mystia said, "I doubt that Rumia won't run into anyone we know, so we should enjoy ourselves while we look for her."

"Got it, ummm...guess me and Dai-chan will go this way then." Cirno said, eyeing a yakitori stand on the right.

"Uhh...sure?" Mystia replied, looking at the stand in distaste.

On Cirno's request to go along the right hand side, Mystia and Wriggle headed left. The various stalls became less as a stage where a performance was being held came into sight, large crowds of people holding snacks were watching from the seats provided or stood to the side.

"So...why did you come with me?" Wriggle asked as they walked.

"You think I want to be by myself around those two?" Mystia retorted with a laugh.

"Guess not, it gets pretty awkward."

"Exactly. Ah, hey, lets go to that stall, it smells nice."

...

A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre (9)

"Oh my, the festival looks so much livelier than the ones here."

"That might be because only youkai show up at the Hakurei shrine's parties."

**_I'm not really sure how well this one turned out, it could probably be better if I left it till I was off my assignments...but since I was lazy, I went ahead and wrote this instead. Somehow, I made Rumia appear very childish, which is alright in my opinion...if you look through the games, she was the only one who spoke like a child, the other three with lines were just plain over confident...This chapter was another chrnological filler chapter, filled with my lame gags to pass in-story time. So do expect the next two to be better (I hope)._**


	11. Another Wriggle's night

**_This story is not yet dead! Sorry for the long wait...assignments, study then exams...really working us to death. Anyways, I've begun to familierise myself with the personalities of characters from SA, UFO and GFW, so I'll attempt to add those characters into the story as I go. ZUN holds rights to all named characters, I enjoy holding my rights to those unnamed mob characters..._**

Chapter 10 – The festive night of another Wriggle Nightbug

"Hey Mystia?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the chance we'll find Rumia?"

"Really low."

"Thought as much."

Wriggle walked through the rows of stands with her friend Mystia, looking for their blonde friend who had run off to enjoy the festival by herself ahead of the others. From time to time, the two girls pushed their way through the crowds whenever a particular stand caught their eye, stopping in front of it before seriously considering paying the inflated prices of the stands goods.

"They really overprice at festivals," Mystia said, stopping to look longingly at a takoyaki stand, "I mean, it's just snack food, there isn't any point pricing it the same as a proper meal at a fast food restaurant."

"I know what you mean," Wriggle replied, attempting to ignore the rumbling sound from her own stomach, "but I wouldn't actually mind paying about now, I am a little hungry."

"Me to, the price is the only thing putting me off...wait." the pink haired girl turned around to face her friend.

"What?"

"Can I try something?"

"Uhh...sure?"

Mystia reached up and removed the firefly ornament from Wriggle's hair, bringing it down and holding it out to the teal haired girl.

"Um...what did you do that for?"

"Pocket this."

"Okay." Wriggle did as Mystia instructed, slipping her hair ornament into her pant pocket. _What is she thinking..._

"And then this," Mystia said to herself, wrapping both her arms around her friend's.

"What are you do..."

"Hey mister," the pink haired girl cut Wriggle off, pulling her along by the arm as they walked towards the food stand, "can I have one box of takoyaki please."

_She can't be serious._

The store owner gave them a long look before letting out a hearty laugh, "Hahaha, alright missy, I'll pile up a couple extra for you two young'uns to share."

_It worked..._

"You know, it's a great thing you dress like a guy."

Mystia laughed as the two girls shared their box of takoyaki, which had been piled up to the point where the ones at the top swayed a little dangerously as they walked to a nearby bench. Wriggle had hid her amazement and embarrassment when she paid for their snack, bystanders had found it an interesting scene after Mystia's rather loud act.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Wriggle said, swallowing the takoyaki she was chewing before continuing, "more like, I can't believe you did that."

"Hahaha, sorry, but we got two boxes worth when we paid for one. Here, say ahhh..."

"What are you doing?" Wriggle asked defensively, looking straight down at the piece of fried octopus that her friend had held up to her mouth.

"Making this look convincing in case any stall owners look around." Mystia replied with a smile.

"So I need to pretend to be your boyfriend for the rest of the festival just to get discounts?"

"Hey, that's a good way to get discounts."

"Woah. Marisa-san, where did you come from?"

Wriggle leapt back in surprise after the older girl's sudden appearance directly next to herself and Mystia. Marisa reached out and grabbed hold of the surprised girl's arm, steadying her.

"No need to be so surprised, I only came to say hi."

"Then don't appear out of nowhere." Mystia said, closing the box of takoyaki and placing it down on the bench.

"How did you get so close anyway? I didn't notice till you said something." Wriggle said, seating herself down and looking up at Marisa.

"I walked over here normally, you two just got absorbed into your own world and didn't notice." The blonde girl said, taking a seat herself on the bench.

_Own world...was it really that convincing?_

"At least the two of you are convincing enough together just from the way you two are dressed." Marisa continued, casually opening the takoyaki box and eating a piece, "I mean...a cute looking girl in a pink yukata, paired with someone with short hair, dressed in plain shirt and pants."

"Thanks for the ah...kind comment." Mystia replied.

"Actually...you know..." the blonde began, "you think I could pull off a manly look if I hid my hair under my hat or something?"

"I don't know, and I don't think I'd like to see it anyway." Wriggle said, "Why would you do that anyway? You'll need a girl to pull off this discount thing we're doing right now."

"A girl is easy to find, we do go to an all girls school you know." Marisa stood up and walked towards the crowd, reaching her hand through a gap between people, she pulled out a girl with long purple hair, "Hey Patchy, did you get pushed far by the crowd?"

"Marisa? You...why didn't you come and help me, you knew I couldn't push back against a crowd myself."

"I was going to, but then I saw these two and decided to talk to them while I waited for you to get pushed back up here."

"You...seriously..." Patchouli's anger began to falter, deciding arguing with Marisa would be never ending, she turned her attention to the other two girls, "Good evening Mystia-san, Wriggle-san, it has been a while since I saw you two."

"Ever since you moved up into high school." Wriggle replied.

"Kokouma misses you." Mystia added.

"I talked to her earlier this evening," the librarian closed her eyes for a moment, as if deep in thought, "it was good to hear that your leader hasn't decided to run amok in the library since I left."

_Is she meaning the few times Cirno decided it would be a good idea to hang out in the school library? _"Um, yeah, anyways...have you two seen Rumia?"

"Rumia? I think I saw her before just after we came down from the shrine," Marisa held her hand up to her chin in a deep in thought pose as she spoke, "she was the one in a weird red plus pattern yukata right?"

"Her lame excuse for a cross pattern, that was her alright," Mystia said with a laugh, "where was she headed?"

"Up."

"Up?"

"Too vague Marisa-san." Patchouli spoke up.

"Was it too vague?" the blonde turned and pointed to the back of the festival, "up is only that way isn't it?"

"She ran all the way to the shrine?" Wriggle exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure she made plenty of stops," the librarian commented, "I was pretty sure she had a candy apple and a toy yoyo."

"I think she had a gold fish to." Marisa added.

"Ugh, what kind of insane movement ability does she have?" Mystia shouted out in frustration.

"At least we know roughly where she is now," Wriggle stood up, gesturing for Mystia to do the same, "We'll see her when she comes back round this way."

"What part of 'up' is so hard to understand?" the eldest girl asked.

_Up...wait, not seriously?_

"'Up', as in up to the shrine."

The crowds dispersed around the stalls as the festival events moved towards the shrine, which could now be seen through clear lantern lights atop the hill. After a quick call to Daiyousei, Wriggle and Mystia decided to leave finding Rumia to their friends, and joined Marisa and Patchouli on their walk around the festival.

"So, where are you two headed?" Wriggle asked the blonde girl leading their group.

"Just going between stalls at the moment," Marisa answered, looking left and right for something that would catch her eye, "oh, and a bench to sit down whenever Patchy gets tired."

"Did you have to say that?" Patchouli responded in an embarrassed voice.

"Still zero stamina?" Mystia asked.

"Completely zero."

"Be quiet already!"

"Hey Mystia, did those two always get along so well?"

"From what I remember, Patchouli-senpai always threw a fit after Marisa had visited the library on her watch."

"What are you two talking about? Ah, hey, that looks interesting." Marisa turned towards a large crowd that had gathered around a ramen stall, slipping through the crowd easily while opening a gap for the girls behind her to keep up.

A large banner stood next to the stall, displaying "Eat a Jumbo King sized bowl in 5 minutes and get another one free!" The owner of the stall appeared to be sitting behind the counter in an extremely depressed state; the cause of his depression became apparent as soon as a clear sight of the front could be seen.

Patchouli attempted to push past Marisa to greet the two in front of the stall, failed, and was pulled to the front with help from the blonde instead, "Good evening Youmu-san, is your mistress pigging out again?"

"Ah, Patchouli-san," the silver haired girl turned to greet the newcomers, her gaze darting back briefly to her mistress who was steadily emptying out the large bowl of ramen, "good evening, and, um, Yuyuko-sama has been eating for a while."

"I don't really think 'a while' will make the old man back there so sad." Mystia said as she watched the contents of the bowl disappear.

Wriggle reached up and tapped Marisa's shoulder, who turned to look her way, "Is the black hole someone you know?"

"That's a good way to phrase it," Marisa laughed at the comment, "the one eating is Yuyuko, she's Youmu's guardian, even though it's usually Youmu taking care of her. She owns the Japanese inn at the edge of the village."

"A person like that can run an inn?" the younger girl responded in bewilderment.

"Hm? Nah, Youmu pretty much does all the chores there too."

"That was wonderful, one more please." Yuyuko Saigyouji pushed her empty ramen bowl forward, the owner gave her a depressed look before getting back to work.

"Yuyuko-sama, that's enough, you've had four bowls already." Youmu shouted out in protest at her mistress' anticipation.

"Stop giving the old man hope." Wriggle said, noting the fact that the owner had looked up in hope that the young girl could stop his business from being destroyed.

"There's no way Youmu can stop Yuyuko when it comes down to food." Patchouli added bluntly.

"Very true," Marisa took another look at the challenge banner, "you two haven't eaten anything part from the takoyaki right?" she asked the two youngest girls, who shook their head, then proceeding to ask the silver haired girl who was still desperately attempting to stop the next ramen bowl from arriving.

"What? No, haven't eaten yet Marisa-san, why are you asking?"

"That's the perfect number then, we'll take five free bowls of ramen after this one then old man."

"Killing blow." Mystia said as the stall owner clearly started sobbing.

After thanking them for the free meal, the four girls parted with Youmu and Yuyuko, who appeared to be moving towards the next food stall, and continued their walk. By now, a clear stream of people were making their way towards the shrine, although another crowd was heading in the same direction that Marisa was leading their group.

After passing several more stalls, Patchouli spoke up, "I've been meaning to ask Marisa-san, where are we headed?"

"Actually, I've wanted to ask that to." Wriggle said, turning to look at Marisa.

"Didn't I tell you guys?" The blonde stopped walking to face the girls behind her, "we're heading for the concert stage over there."

"Is there a concert on?" Mystia asked eagerly.

"Think there's one later, I'm just going there because Alice said she was doing a puppet show."

"I forgot you liked going to concerts," Wriggle said to Mystia as they set off again, "or was it just liking music, I always here you singing in your room."

"There aren't much live concerts I can go to," Mystia replied, "I did go off with Suika and Remilia once to karaoke."

"Really? When was that?"

"During the winter break. You need to pay more attention to what your girlfriend does."

"I guess...Wait, no, I thought I was only being a boyfriend during the previous hour."

The stage came slowly into view. Bright lights shown down on the two performers, who appeared to be doing a show for the large group of children who had gathered at the edge of the stage.

"Oh, they've already started."

Marisa stopped her group behind some of the parents, some of which seemed quite as amazed as their children at the display.

"Wait..." Wriggle squinted her eyes as she looked up at the stage, "there's only two people up there right?"

Patchouli, who had sat down on a nearby bench, turned to talk to the surprised girl, "first time seeing the puppet show?"

"That's right," Mystia answered, pushing herself up slightly on Wriggle's shoulders, "is it just my eyes, or are there two people moving about fifteen dolls up there?"

"Oh? That's less than usual," the purple haired girl turned to look at the stage, although her view was completely blocked, "I've seen them do a show with about double that number."

_Two people controlling thirty dolls? That's just plain scary._

The show ended with a line of fifteen dolls doing a curtsey in perfect sync. The crowd roared in applause as the two entertainers packed up their show and left the stage. The group who took their place on stage looked a little unsure of their own performance as the children ran after the two puppeteers.

Marisa jumped onto a bench and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Hey doll girl!"

"Yeah? Sneak thief!" A equally loud voice answered moments after.

The two performers stepped out of the crowd, the taller one heading straight for Marisa, who jumped down as a lazily aimed punch was aimed at her.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You yelled random stuff into the crowd, that's reason enough. And I have a name, use it."

"Ok, ok, Alice, I'm sorry. But you didn't call me by name either."

"You started it Marisa."

"What? I'm totally innocent," cutting off the argument before Alice could say anything again, Marisa turned to the other girl, "hey Medicine-chan, haven't seen you in ages."

The other girl, who had been adjusting the position of the doll on her shoulder, turned towards Marisa with a smile, "haven't seen you in ages too sneak thief-san."

"Ah, hey, wait, that's not my name."

Both Alice and Patchouli let out a sound of agreement to the name, saying together, "It suits you though."

Medicine let out a giggle at the comment, but still added, "only joking Marisa-san."

"Medicine...oh, I know you," Mystia exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "you're in the year above us, you did that puppet show at the last school festival didn't you?"

"Oh...you saw my show that time, what did you think?"

"It was really cool. Everyone thought you had helpers because there were so many dolls moving together."

"So is that what you had me make all those dolls for that time?" Alice asked her younger partner, "I've been wondering why you wanted a complex puppet set."

"What's a complex puppet set?" Wriggle asked, casting a glance at Alice's bag, which was packed full with dolls.

"Just a term anyone can understand to describe this." The puppeteer reached into her bag and pulled out five dolls, all of which were connected by an extremely large number of strings.

"How does this work?"

"You see, if you prepare the show beforehand, you can make each move happen in a set order," Medicine explained, "see, if you want one doll to nod after one raises it's hand, you connect the hand to the head, like this." Pulling down on one string, a doll raised it's hand, while another one nodded it's head.

"Simple things like these are the best," Alice added, "not like that ridicules one that was used at you school festival. I had to attach forty eight different strings onto each doll to finish all the actions Medicine had wanted."

"The puppet show was good because I could make all the dolls act the way I wanted."

"Puppet shows don't need such complex movements, and don't come back with all the strings tangled up if you wanted so many."

"Hey Mystia?" Wriggle turned away from the slowly brewing argument, "where at the school festival was her puppet show?"

"It was in a classroom on the fourth floor," Mystia replied, "I'm pretty sure you saw it."

"Huh, did I?"

"Geez, your memory is terrible."

_Could have said that in a nicer way..._

"Hey, there she is, nee-san, over here."

A girl broke through the crowd, heading towards Wriggle and Mystia. The girl had an extremely light shade of brown hair, and was carrying a small keyboard like a backpack, unlike many of the people at the festival, she was wearing a red dress rather than a yukata.

"Lyrica-san?" Wriggle turned to greet the new girl, "you were looking for us?"

"Not both of you, only Mystia."

"Me?"

"Did you do something Mystia?"

"No I didn't, and that's the kind of thing you ask Cirno."

_Can't argue with that._

"We're doing a live performance," another girl emerged from the crowd, this time with short blonde hair and wearing a black dress, a violin case slung on her shoulder, "so we came looking for a decent singer."

"Lunasa-san?" Mystia stumbled a little upon hearing the request, "singer? But I don't even know what song you're playing."

"That's fine," Lyrica said, "we'll be following your song so we don't know what we'll be playing either."

"What? But..."

"It'll be fine, as long as you enjoy it it'll be okay." A third girl appeared, wearing a pink dress, with light blue hair and a trumpet in hand.

"Merlin-san? Oh...but..." the troubled girl spun round to her friend, who was watching the scene quietly, "Wriggle, say something."

"What? Well..." _There is no way I'm getting dragged into this as well, "_good luck."

"You traitor, oh alright, I'll do it."

Mystia got dragged off by Merlin towards the stage for some pre-performance practise. Wriggle looked up at the stage, where a performance was still going, before turning back to the two sisters that had yet to go prepare.

"So why did you three come to find Mystia?" the teal haired girl asked the two sisters, "I thought your performances were just music."

"Thought we would try something different," Lunasa answered, "Mystia-san is the best singer we know of...well, anyways, I'm going to go prepare as well, Lyrica, don't stay too long."

"Got it Luna-nee," Lyrica replied to her sister's retreating back before turning back to Wriggle to continue the conversation, "how should I say it...someone at our last performance asked how different it would be with vocals, so that's what we're testing."

"And so you go drag someone up there to sing without practise?"

"Well...if she picks some popular song, it'll take the workload off us when picking up the tune. I should get going to, stay and watch okay?"

"Ah right...see ya." Wriggle waved her hand a little as the last sister disappeared towards the stage. A clear buzzing sound began to emit from the girl's pant pocket, reaching in to pull out her ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Dai-chan? Rumia wasn't at the shrine? Ah, got it, we'll go looking again in a bit. What we're doing now? Um...I'm watching Mystia perform on stage...ah yeah, the Prismriver sisters dragged her up there. Okay, call again when you want to meet up."

_Really feels like a lot of things happened tonight..._

_..._

A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre (10)

"What a magnificent event to happen at the shrine."

"Yukari-sama, the party at the Hakurei shrine will be starting soon."

"Oh my, your right. Will Reimu ever host parties as eventful as the one in the other world."

"I wouldn't think so, only youkai go, and when it's over she kicks everyone out as long as they aren't so drunk that they can't fly."

**_Somehow, this chapter ended up really long...The main goal of this chapter was really to continue introducing more characters into the story, so I guess that's ok. Just to note, before someone tells me I'm inconsistent, people who have been paying attention to my use of Japanese honourifics will have noticed that...Patchy's use of san after Marisa's name, even when both are present. Typically, if the other person is present, you would tend to use an honourific, unless that person was particurly close, however, I dug up in some media where one person only referred to the other with san while with others, and didn't when the two were alone...that's all there is to it...sign of unconcious affection? Yeah, let us call it that... Oh yeah...my exams are over so expect a couple more chapters hopefully before the next semester starts. Is once again welcoming reviews._**


	12. Another Rumia's night

**_It's been a while since I published...Unfortunetly, when it's cold at night, I lose motivation...and since it's winter here, it's always cold at night...I swore to get more chapters out during my break, but I only ended up completing two...and my break ends at the end of the week...oh well...Anyways, trying a chrnologically simultaneous chapter this time. ZUN owns Touhou._**

Chapter 10b – The cheerful night of another Rumia

_The others are slow, maybe I should go back...oh! this one looks fun._

Rumia ran between the crowds, stopping whenever something caught her eye. Prizes from various stalls were soon collected, held in the young girls hand or hanging in a little bag from her arm.

"I wonder where the others are having fun." Rumia stopped to ponder the thought after reaching the end of the stalls, turning to look back along the path she had taken, "Oh well, I'll run into them again later."

"My, aren't you optimistic."

The blonde girl spun on the spot to look for the person who spoke, spotting her emerging from the crowd, "It's Flandre's onee-san, and Suika-san and her onee-san."

Remilia approached Rumia, the sisters behind her appeared to be in heated argument.

"It's rare to see you away from your group Rumia-san."

"I don't know where they've gone, but it'll be okay," Rumia replied in a happy tone, turning to look at the argument, she asked, "what's wrong with Suika-san?"

"Just listen, you'll understand." Remilia replied with a smirk.

"Onee-chan, just let me drink a bit."

"Like I said, after the festivals over."

"But that's ages later, just let me go get a sip now."

"You won't just go get a sip; I'm not letting you go get yourself drunk."

"But it's no fun after, c'moooooon, just a bit."

"Seriously, I'm going to..."

"Basically, the problem is the lack of sake," Remilia said lazily to Rumia before turning to intervene, "Reimu-san, why don't we go ask for a break to walk around the festival before it's over."

"That, is a good idea," Suika exclaimed, ceasing her struggle against the grip her sister had on her arm, "onee-chan, let's do that."

"If it'll stop your bawling," Reimu grumbled, releasing her grip before noticing the blonde girl, "oh? Aren't you in Suika's year?"

The young girl raised her arms and said, "I'm Rumia, I'm in the class next door to your sister."

"Then you're in Kanako-san's class...hmmm," Reimu thought to herself for a moment, before saying, "well, since you're here, want to come up to the shrine with us?"

"That sounds like fun." Rumia replied eagerly.

"Wait, Rumia-san," Suika suddenly exclaimed, "onee-chan is just going to drag you to help and then order you around..."

"No I'm not!"

Suika rubbed the bump on her head lightly as the four girls set off, making their way through the crowd towards the stairs up to the shrine.

"I was thinking," Rumia said as they walked, "all three of you are dressed the same way."

"These?" Reimu asked as she indicated the cloths she was wearing, "these are miko clothing we're borrowing while we're helping at the shrine."

"It's different colours, but it makes us look alike doesn't it?" Remilia asked, slowing her pace to walk next to the older girl.

"Only if I looked like a spoiled brat."

"I've never seen Remilia-san like that before." The blonde girl said as she watched Reimu receive a flail of fists accompanied by a repeated wail.

"She'll only end up like this when she's with onee-chan." Suika explained.

"Hmm...it's like...not very ladylike," Rumia said, looking at the arm lazily held up to shield against the tantrum, "Hey, is that the way up to the shrine?"

"Yeah, that's it...oh geez..." Suika let out a sigh as she looked up at the steps. The crowds from the night's festival had begun leaving the grounds, heading up towards the shrine with various souvenirs and snacks still at hand.

"No running away again." Reimu said, grabbing hold of her sister's arm as she turned to escape into the crowd.

"But onee-chan, that's..."

"You'll get a break if you work hard and don't slack off."

"Good luck Suika-san." Rumia said, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Don't smile when you say that. No, I mean, save meeeee..." Suika's pleading voice trailed off as her sister dragged her off up the long staircase.

"So ah...Rumia-san, still coming?" Remilia asked, turning away from the two sister's departure.

"Yup ,looks like fun."

A wide cobbled stone path stretched itself from the top of the staircase to the shrine itself. A few stands had been set up along the side, offering fortunes and other various items. The stands appeared to be having a bigger appeal than the shrine itself, whether it was the fun of the fortunes despite the genuine accuracy, or the fact people didn't want to be seen making wishes in front of friends, the donation box was clearly visible between the few people who had stepped up for a wish.

"Oh there they are, they caught her."

"Ah, Reimu-san, welcome back."

Marisa and Sanae came forward after spotting Reimu, who was now quite literally dragging Suika by the arm as she crossed the path leading to the shrine, Remilia and Rumia following the path she cut through the crowds.

"We're back, how were things on your end Sanae-san?"

"There were a lot more people than I expected, actually...I wonder why so many people came so soon."

"You know," Marisa laughed out in amusement, "it might be because you have a whole bunch of mascots running around. I mean, you have Fran-chan bouncing around over there, and Reimu chased Suika down in the middle of the festival, both in miko clothes you know."

"Can't be helped then," Reimu turned round to talk to the blonde girl behind her, "Rumia-san, want to help out?"

"See? See? I told you onee-chan was going to...ow."

"Oh? Do we have another volunteer?"

"Ah, Kanako-sama."

Kanako appeared behind Marisa and Sanae, her tall figure allowing her to easily see over the girls shoulders to look at the others in front of them.

"Oh? If it isn't Rumia-san," Kanako narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked down on her student, "did you get separated from your rowdy group of friends."

"Nope, Cirno and them are just having fun somewhere else." Rumia replied, her optimistic personality clearly heard in her response.

"Is that so? Well then, would you like to try helping around here, it can be quite an enjoyable experience."

"Okay, but what do I do?" the blonde girl asked.

"Hmm..." her teacher thought for a moment, then said, "You weren't here when we first prepared, so something simple to help out at...how about the shrine's fortune stand?"

"Like that one?" Rumia pointed to a stand on the left, which was selling fortune cookies.

"No, not like that," Kanako gave the stand's owner a annoyed look before continuing, "genuine fortunes, not like the ones you get from eating a cookie, especially when you get different fortunes from each cookie."

"Oh, okay."

"That's settled then. Sanae, go get a uniform for Rumia-san."

A quick little transformation into a miko, and Rumia was put to work alongside a rather miserable Suika. The shrines 'genuine' fortunes were quite popular, despite it not being the year's fortune drawn at new years, people found the thrill simply be seeing whether they drew good or bad luck.

"Suika-san, get number seven." Rumia called to the other girl. The blonde girl was most definitely finding the simple job very fun, laughing with the visitors as they opened their fortunes.

"Number seven...but that's right at the top," Suika let out a groan and mumbled something that sounded like 'need sake', "I'll need something to stand on...maybe I could slip away while I look for something..."

"Suika-san, remember, no slacking off."

"Wah! Suwako-sensei," Rumia looked around to see Suika jump back in fright from her teacher's sudden appearance, "I'm not slacking off."

"Well, just don't try slipping off again, your sister will be quite mad." A rather sinister aura appeared to grow from behind Suwako's famous frog-eyed hat, which sent Suika stumbling for the nearest stool.

"Here, number seven."

"Thanks Suika-san." Rumia handed the fortune to the customer, moving a little to allow Suika to lay her head more comfortably on the counter in exhaustion.

A finger prodded the tired girls head, "Hey wake up."

"Onee-chan, I'm tired." Suika mumbled back, not looking up at Reimu, who had just arrived with Sanae.

"You can't enjoy your break if you go to sleep here."

"Eh? Break?"

"Yes, break."

"It's break time, play time." Rumia yelled out happily, swinging one arm down on Suika's back in excitement.

"Ah, ow. Yes, It's party time." Suika yelled out equally as loudly, grabbing hold of Rumia's hands and started to dance in celebration.

"Calm down already, it's just a break."

"Sanae-chan, is it finally break time?" Suwako stood up and walked forward, her permanent smile making it difficult to tell if the eagerness in her voice was supposed to match it.

"Ah, Suwako-sama," Sanae gave a nervous look around, "about that, Kanako-sama said..."

"That the break is only for the girls." The older women finished, appearing behind the short blonde.

"Eh? That means."

"You're staying here." And with that, Kanako grabbed hold of Suwako's arm and dragged her off.

"Kanako, wait...Sanae-chan, save meeeee..."

"It's a repeat of the scene before." Rumia called out, her eyes getting dizzy from Suika swinging her around. The brown haired girl slowed her pace as she remembered the scene, allowing the slightly disorientated girl to regain her footing on the ground.

The two Scarlet sisters were already waiting at the bottom of the shrine's stairway when the others arrived. Only the two older girls had not changed back into their own yukata, which made onlookers think that they were standing in a pool of colours.

Flandre was bouncing against her sister's grasp, wanting to hurry into the collection of stalls, "C'mon, slowpokes, let's play."

"Play," Suika repeated, attempting to run forward only to be pulled back again, "c'mon onee-chan, we can't have fun if you don't let go of me."

"Promise me you won't run out of my sight."

"Okay, promise."

"And controlled amounts of sake."

"But...but."

"Promise, or I'll be forced to carry you around out cold."

"Isn't that a bit drastic Reimu-san?" Sanae asked, trying to avoid giving a pitying look at Suika's frantic nodding as she did so.

"If I' don't she won't listen," Reimu replied simply with a shake of her head, "well...should we go round as a whole group?"

"I think it would be much more enjoyable together."

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Remilia said, stepping up to talk to the two older girls, "but that option might be a bit difficult at the moment."

"Hey Fran-chan, over here, this one looks fun."

"Oh. But this one looks fun too, onee-sama, hurry up."

"That smell...sake, I'm coming!"

"Well, just like that," Remilia waved her hand towards the scene as she spoke, "ah...Reimu-san?"

"You three, over here. Now!"

The festival grounds had cleared somewhat, whether or not Marisa's theory that advertisements had led to the majority moving to the shrine was suddenly more believable. The majority of the people left within the grounds were making the most of the space in order to relax with friends, just like a certain group now enjoying a long break, or at least some of the members were.

"Sanae-onee-san, let's go to this one."

"Ah, wait, Rumia-chan, don't walk so fast."

"You two. Don't split from the group."

A fast round up of three energetic girls by Reimu, along with her also becoming increasingly annoyed, had resulted in demanding that the three were to hold hands. As the last, less energetic girl pointed out, it would have been a good idea if Reimu had one more arm.

"How did it end up like this?" Reimu mumbled, her strong grasp stopping Flandre and Suika from running in opposite directions.

"You were the one who thought it up." Remilia commented simply, looking slightly left out as they walked.

"But this is ok right?" Sanae called back from ahead, "Rumia-chan, we shouldn't get too far ahead."

"Okay." The blonde girl slowed her pace as she replied.

"When did those two start getting along so well?" Reimu asked, staring at the pair ahead of her.

"Rumia-san is really easy to get along with." Flandre said.

"And Sanae-san seems like the type that would get along well with children." Remilia added.

"Not like onee-chan, she's too relentless with the people around her," Suika said with a shake of her head, "especially when it comes to newspapers."

"Enough of that...where do you guys want to go?"

"That one." Flandre pointed excitedly at a stall on the right, which appeared to be dealing in paper figurines.

"We should go to that one." Suika pointed towards an oden stall on the left.

Reimu glanced once at both sides, then called out to the two in front, "You two, we're going to the stall on the right."

"Okay, let's go."

"But...but...onee-chan..."

"No buts, you only want to go to that stall because they serve sake."

"Aw, drat."

The stall Flandre had picked ran simple classes for making basic origami, the only stall that ran a cheap business more for entertainment than profit.

"Look, look. Onee-sama," Flandre said excitedly, holding up her finished masterpiece, "It's a crane."

"That's very well done Fran." Her sister replied, half hiding the oddly bent paper that was her masterpiece.

"I think yours came out wrong Remi." Suika said, looking down at the half hidden paper.

"What...well," Remilia blushed as she threw her now also slightly crumpled paper onto the table, "What is your one supposed to be then Suika-san?"

"Hang on," the brown haired girl took a deep breath and blew into her folded origami, which inflated into a more solid shape, "Anyone guess what this is?"

"It's a paper gourd." Rumia answered, punching her fist into the air in early celebration.

"Correct...wait, how could you tell so fast?"

"Because, it looks like a bottle and you like sake."

"You sure can think fast when it's not about school." Remilia said, attempting to reform her crumpled piece of paper as she spoke.

"Then...Who can guess what this is?" Rumia held up her finished origami for the other girls to look at.

"It's pretty." Flandre said, clapping her hands excitedly as she looked, "but what is it?"

"That shape...is it a rose Rumia-chan?" Sanae asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Yup, you got it Sanae-onee-san."

"Rose..." Suika looked down at the instructions booklet they had received, "Isn't that like...the hardest one?"

"I don't know," the blonde girl answered simply, "I just followed the pictures."

"Forty two steps...I really admire your ability to follow it to." Remilia replied.

"You know," Reimu said as the younger girls continued to chat amongst themselves, "Looking at them, it's great to be young,"

"You shouldn't talk like you're getting old Reimu-san." Sanae replied.

"Ah...well...anyways, should we get going? Remilia isn't about to accomplish anything."

The stall hopping continued. Stops were made for some food and refreshment, along with a more occasional stop for fun. The girls finally decided to stop and rest after a slight mistake at a drink stand, where Suika appeared to have knocked herself out with a drink. As the group made their way towards the side benches, a familiar girl could be seen seated.

"Hey Patchy." Remilia greeted her friend, who was panting slightly from exhaustion, "Weren't you with Marisa?"

"Remi?" Patchouli looked up at the group now standing around her, "Yes, well, I don't know. I just got pushed down here by a huge crowd."

"I see, and you had no strength to push back against the crowd and ended up here."

"It annoys me when you say it like that." The purple haired girl blushed, deciding to divert the conversation before remarks could be made, she asked, "What's wrong with Suika-san?"

"She drank something funny. And then she went all wobbly, and then splat." Rumia said, poking the unconscious Suika on Reimu's back.

"She drunk something she thought was sake," Reimu explained more clearly as she lowered her sister onto the bench, "Think it was called tequ...something."

"Tequila? That is a rather strong alcohol."

"Ugh...well, I'm staying till she wakes up and throws up whatever she drank. I don't think we should have so many people here to watch so you guys can en joy yourselves"

"Well, if you're okay with that." Sanae said, pulling Rumia back slightly to stop the poking.

"I want to stay." Remilia replied in a blunt voice.

"That was my most polite way to tell you all to leave for a while," Reimu said, then turning to look straight at Remilia, she added, "If you want to stick with me, fine. In the mean time Remilia-san, go get my bag from the shrine."

"Mm...okay, c'mon Fran."

"Kay, coming onee-sama."

After the Scarlet sisters vanished into the crowd, Patchouli also stood up, "I'll get going too then."

"You're the only one I wouldn't have the heart to shoo away," Reimu said with a weak smile, "stick with Sanae, it'll be better to have someone go round with you."

"That's fine with me." The purple haired girl replied, taking another step forward.

"Then, Rumia-chan, we'll walk around with Patchouli-san for a while."

"Okay," the blonde girl answered, then noticing something, she looked round, "Sanae-onee-san, there's lots of people running this way."

"Your right...Wah," Sanae pulled Rumia back as the crowd rushed past, before noticing an odd squeal, "Ah, Patchouli-san."

"She'll be alright." Reimu said, her tone clearly noting she wasn't ready to help.

"Ahhaha...well, we'll be going then."

"Right, be safe."

Rumia pulled Sanae along with her fast pace as the two girls weaved through more stalls. The two made less stops now, since they had seen most of the things offered during earlier stalls. It wasn't until a rather loud scene came into view that they stopped.

"Sanae-onee-san, it looks like people are having fun over there."

"That is a lot of people...ah, Reisen-san."

Reisen was standing at the edge of the commotion, apparently in a deep discussion about what was behind her with a black haired girl nearly half her height. It wasn't till Rumia and Sanae had drawn closer that she noticed them.

"Hello Sanae-san. Hm? I didn't know you had a little sister."

"Ah. She's not my sister, just a friend." Sanae replied quickly, indicating the little blonde girl holding her hand.

"But you're just like my big sister." Rumia said, giving the older girl a hug.

"You have an older sister?"

"I'm an only child."

"Eh?"

"At least she's cute and likes you." The short, black haired girl said, "Whenever people mistake me as Reisen's little sister, she denies it right away."

"Tewi, you're older than me." Reisen retorted loudly, "Ah, I don't have time for this. Sanae-san, can you help me quickly?"

"Well...What do you need help with?"

"It'll be for the mess back there." A blue haired girl said, walking towards the four girls from the commotion behind her.

"Good evening Nitori-san. Um...what exactly is happening back there?"

"Well...guess you can call it the usual." Nitori replied.

The five girls looked towards the scene. Two people were seated in front of a sake stand, while another four were having loud conversations in pairs.

"Oh? Mokou-san, you aren't getting flushed already are you?"

"What? You're starting to look pretty wobbly yourself Kaguya."

"Hey Momiji, what angle do you think I should take the picture."

"Just stop bothering people already Aya-san. And you too Hatate-san."

"You were the one who made those dreaming pills right? Could I get an interview with you?"

"Well...you're more polite than your newspaper buddy, I suppose I could say a few things."

"And the result of that mess will be..." Tewi announced in a loud voice, "Reisen being boiled along with tomorrow night's soup by master."

"What? Wait." Reisen yelled out, "Does it have to end so horribly for me?"

"Master is definitely going to get angry at you once the next newspaper comes out." The black haired girl continued with a shake of her head, "Or do you mean that you're going to get pan fried instead?"

"Noooo! Just stop."

Rumia laughed as Reisen began to panic, "Those two are really funny."

"It's always a great comedy act when those two are together." Nitori said, also laughing, "That aside, think you can stop any of them Sanae-san?"

"Ah...well..." the green haired girl started in a flustered voice,"I don't think I can stop Fujiwara-sensei or Kaguya-sensei. And it's really hard to convince Aya to stop her reports."

"And stopping Hatate won't help the situation any? Yeah, I already guessed even a miracle wouldn't stop the actual problem."

"It's fine," Tewi added, "Reisen will do her best to avoid being punished."

"Seriously, just stop that already." Reisen said, quite literally lifting Tewi off the ground and shaking her.

_Everyone is having so much fun tonight...Am I forgetting something?_

"Ah. Dai-chan, there she is."

"Finally found her. Hey Rumia."

Rumia turned around as her friends ran towards her from two different directions. Daiyousei tripped into a hug as soon as she reached the blonde girl.

"Rumia-chan, you had...me...so...worried."

"Dai-chan, breath. You're sweating buckets." Wriggle said as she approached.

"So we found her at the same time," Cirno said, before noticing the blonde girl that had come with Wriggle, "Hey Wriggle, who'd you replace Mystia with?"

"I didn't replace her. And this is Medicine, she's the puppet girl in our year."

"Nice to meet you all." Medicine said, and then indicating the scene at the back, she asked, "What's happening here?"

"I don't know." Rumia answered with a smile.

"Looks like half a fight," Cirno started, "Hang on...hey Wriggle, where is Mystia?"

"Back there, on stage," Wriggle said, pointing in the direction she came from, "Can't you see her?"

"Is that a concert?" Tewi asked, "Let's all go watch while Reisen fixes this mess or doesn't fix it."

"So you're leaving her to die alone?" Nitori remarked as Tewi began to walk away.

"It's fine, she won't actually die."

"Just help me for a change. Ah whatever..."

Cirno helped Daiyousei steady herself as she removed her grasp on Rumia. Looking back at the stage, she asked, "Should we just go and watch Mystia sing?"

"That sounds good," Rumia replied, "C'mon Sanae-onee-chan."

A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre (11)

"Ah...C'mon, just drink a bit."

"Look Aya, last time I drank with you, I was out cold for a whole day."

"Oh dear Reimu, isn't that a bit of a poor attitude during a party. If you're worried about your sake stock, I can always bring more in for tonight."

"Yukari, don't encourage this. Ahhh! Just go home already."

**_I don't know why, but this chapter inflated slowly...four thousand words in the chapter...Since I wanted to find a place to slip more characters in I guess that's okay...right? Since the second semester is beginning, I might actually get more chapters done...because I unhealthly sleep later then :) Any reviews will be apprciated, I do take comments to heart...unless it's useless flames...I know it's cold here but I don't really need them ._._**


	13. Another Daiyousei's day

_**Finally wrote and published again...That semester break was like assignment party time. Anyways...this time the story centres round Dai-chan, even though I say that, it's still more the whole of Cirno's group as a whole...Story is going to move on to a new stage after this one...when I get round to it. For people who skip chapters, here's a disclaimer, ZUN owns Touhou, but I think anyone reading this ought to know that.**_

Chapter 11 – The calming day of another Daiyousei

A bright sun shone down upon empty streets. Although the morning insect cries had been replaced by the noises of birds, the student village lacked it's usual activity as the sun moved towards the centre of the sky. Whether it was the students now desperately cramming for exams, or the more peaceful ones sleeping off hangovers from the previous night's festive atmosphere. The bright rays shone down on three girls as they stepped up to their friend's doorstep.

"Cirno, we're here." Rumia yelled out, knocking the door, which opened from the force.

"Wha?" Wriggle pushed the door open fully and stepped in, "Cirno, why is the front door unlocked? No...more...why wasn't it even closed properly?"

The blue haired girl was lying on the floor next to the table, a popsicle protruding from her mouth and an electric fan going full blast next to her. Cirno rolled over to get a clear look at who had come in, before answering, "It's too bothersome to go open the door in this heat."

"You seriously turn into a lazy slob in the summer." Mystia said, closing the door behind her before stepping in.

"Lazy slob." Rumia repeated playfully, poking Cirno with her foot.

"You..." the blue haired girl rolled over again, looking as if she was about to get up, before returning to the same position, "I'll get you when it cools down more."

"That's exactly why we call you a lazy slob." Wriggle said, adjusting the fan so that the rest of them wouldn't have to feel the extreme wind coming from it.

"Eh...well, just keep the noise down. Dai-chan's still asleep."

"Did she tire herself out worrying last night?" Mystia asked.

"Worrying about what?" Rumia asked, taking a seat just close enough to feel a bit of the strong wind.

"Worrying about you, you idiot. You realised she wouldn't let go of your hand after we found you till we got home right?"

"Oh..."

"There's that, and she stayed up to write study notes for us after getting home," Cirno added, finally sitting up to deposit the popsicle stick into it's wrapper, which was lying on the table, "Caught her still awake at two in the morning when I went to the toilet."

"So that's why she's still asleep then?" Wriggle asked.

"No. It's because I told her to go sleep when she got up earlier, looking like she hadn't slept at all."

Daiyousei rolled over in bed, her mind becoming clearer as time passed. The voices coming from outside was being successfully muffled by a closed door, but adding the increasing daytime temperature, it was getting increasingly hard to continue sleeping.

_I should try to sleep more...Cirno-chan told me I should sleep and take a break today._

"It's nearly noon, what should we do about lunch?"

"It's too hot, I don't want to go anywhere. Mystia, can you cook something?"

"I don't mind but how lazy do you plan on being?"

_Cirno-chan said she'll be alright today. Everyone's here too..._

"Seriously, how did you survive breakfast?"

"I'm not that useless you know."

"Right...Woah! What's with this black stain on the frying pan?"

"Cirno, you didn't clean it properly."

_I don't need to worry...I don't need to worry..._

"Just what did you clean this with?"

"Soap."

"What soap?"

"There, next to the sink."

"That's for your hands..."

_Don't worry...sleep..._

"Is this pan still usable?"

"Need to wash it again at least. Cirno, what did your breakfast look like in the end?"

"I did eat it you know, even though half of it I dumped into the bin in the end."

"The bin? Argh! This seriously smells."

_I can't stop worrying._

Daiyousei sat up, moving her blanket off herself and getting out of bed. Leaving her ribbon and change of clothes for more pressing concerns, she stepped out into the hallway in her pyjamas. Ahead of her, was a loud scene mostly created by Mystia's voice from the kitchen.

"This stain just won't come off. Did you use any oil?"

"Yeah, it's that bottle over there right?"

"That's dish washing liquid."

"Dai-chan, morning." Rumia called out over the ruckus. The room's attention quickly moved from Cirno's mishaps to the green haired girl as she stepped into the room.

"Ah, Dai-chan, did we wake you?" Wriggle asked, standing up to adjust the fan so that Daiyousei wouldn't be blown away by it, "No, actually, I think I can guess why you're awake."

"Um, well...that..."

"Dai-chan," Cirno stood up and walked over to her friend, "I told you, you can take it easy and not worry about us today."

"You're the reason she's worrying," Mystia's frustrated voice yelled out from the kitchen, "How are you still alive after eating whatever that was this morning?"

"Mystia, I'll do the cooking and cleaning." Daiyousei cried out.

"Rumia, pin Dai-chan down." Wriggle shouted as the green haired girl took a hurried step towards the kitchen.

Rumia jumped up from her seat and tackled Daiyousei lightly, using her own weight to push the girl over.

"Ah, ow."

"You don't have to be that rough." Cirno said, hitting Rumia with her fist, "But yeah. Dai-chan, just take it easy today okay?"

"But...then..." Daiyousei struggled to get up without much success, giving up after the blonde girl pinned her arms down as well, "Oh alright, I'll try to take it easy today."

"Good to know," Wriggle leaned forward and pulled Rumia's arm, "C'mon, you can get off now you know..."

"But it's kinda comfy here."

"Rumia, get off Dai-chan before you squash her." Mystia said, bringing lunch with her as she entered the room.

"Okay," Rumia rolled off Daiyousei and onto the floor, sitting up after returning to her original seat at the table, "Lunch time, itadakewa..."

"Wait for everyone to get to the table." Mystia said, one of her hands now pinching the blonde girl's nose.

"Don't suffocate her Mystia," Wriggle said, moving the remaining plates across the table, "Here you go Dai-chan."

"Thanks Wriggle." Daiyousei pulled the offered plate closer towards herself before reverting her gaze back towards the two girls across the table.

""Don't worry about those two," Wriggle continued, noticing the green haired girl's worried look, "Rumia listens to Mystia, so she'll behave as long as Mystia stays with her."

"Oh? I never knew that."

"They do get along really well, I mean, they sleep in the same room and everything. Anyways, if you have to worry I think it'll be about that slob on the ground next to you."

Cirno rolled over and sat up, "I'm not that much of a slob." She said, finally turning the strength of the fan down and adjusting it so that they could all feel a comfy breeze.

"Just stop being lazy in the heat and we'll stop calling you a slob," Mystia said, "As long as you're not too lazy to eat, I already made something that could be served cold."

"Mmm...hey Cirno," Rumia started, "You're sweating a lot and your movements are all slow, it kinda looks like you're melting into a blob."

"So I'm a blob now?" Cirno replied, her mouth half full.

"Cirno-chan," Daiyousei readjusted the fan's position and increased the strength again, "You didn't have to turn down the fan if you're uncomfortable now."

"She wouldn't have if you weren't sitting here." Wriggle added bluntly.

"Dai-chan, I said you didn't have to worry so much."

"You're the only reason she has to worry," Mystia said, pointing her chopsticks in Cirno's direction, "Just stop adding to her worry list okay?"

"Mystia, it's really alright..." the green haired girl replied quickly before the argument could begin.

Mealtime ended with a collection of empty plates that were quickly washed and placed in the dish rack. Study time began anew with the scattering of many textbooks over the table, along with Daiyousei's study notes, which after much persuasion, was retrieved from the girl's room by a tired looking Cirno.

"You guys are studying too hard." Rumia said sleepily, lazily resting her head on her arms.

"We're being forced to study under pressure." Wriggle replied, "You're lucky you don't have froghat for a teacher."

"Rumia, you should at least try and study," Daiyousei said in a worried voice, "I can teach you if you want...ah."

"No...effort filled...work today," Cirno began, withdrawing her sweat covered hand from her friends arm, "You promised."

"And you look like you're using way too much effort just to talk," Mystia commented amusingly, "Rumia, read these notes here and see if you get it."

"Let's see let's see?" the blonde girl moved round the table to look at the notes, "Mmm..."

"Do you get it?"

"Yup."

"Going to study then?"

"Mmm...nope."

Mystia face-palmed herself, muttering into her hand, "Fine, just don't sleep on the books then."

"Okay." Rumia curled into a comfortable sleeping position and laid her head on Mystia's lap, closing her eyes with a quick, "Good night."

"That's not what I meant. Ah whatever, you're out of the way."

Daiyousei shuffled uncomfortably in her seat as she watched time passed. Cirno had surrendered her will to study and was lying next to the fan. Rumia's steady breathing could be heard across the table. And while Mystia and Wriggle seemed to be making progress, they stopped to argue over answers from time to time.

"Um...that." Daiyousei started in a panicked voice, leaning forward slightly as Wriggle raised her voice after Mystia jabbed her pen at the question they were solving.

"Dai-chan, it's fine," Wriggle said, lowering her voice for the tenth time the green haired girl's worried voice started, "I'm really sorry if we're making you worry more."

"Arguing has become part of our study routine," Mystia added, "Don't worry too much, we're not actually fighting."

"Ah...umm...I'm sorry." Daiyousei bowed her head down apologetically, the tenth time today that she had been given the same explanation.

"There's nothing to apologise for," Mystia continued, "If it'll help your stress levels, how about you go prepare dinner?"

"No...work...for...Dai...chan...today." Cirno said, rolling over slowly to look up at the others.

"And the melting blob doesn't get to talk." Wriggle finished, throwing her pen at Cirno's head.

Daiyousei stepped into the kitchen. The immediate restart of the previous argument worried the girl, but being able to think about what to cook helped clam the nerves. Deciding to accept that the argument in the other room was fine, Daiyousei began searching the fridge and pantry for ingredients.

"Dai-chan," Mystia called out from the living room, "I set the pan that Cirno messed up to the side. Don't use it unless you can clean it okay?"

The green haired girl looked to the left. Next to the dish rack, was a frying pan with an odd amount of black stuff that had settled around the middle. Giving herself a weak smile and a quick, "Okay," to Mystia, Daiyousei picked up the pan and carried it to the sink, leaving it there to be cleaned later.

The sun had moved further across the sky, preparing to settle over the horizon. With the time of day getting late, there was a noticeably quick change in temperature. As Daiyousei re-entered the room with a tray of food, an even more noticeable change had occurred.

"Cirno-chan, are you okay now?" Daiyousei asked, setting down the tray next to her blue haired friend.

"Hm? Yeah, it's nice and cool now." Cirno replied, finally having abandoned the fan as the sun's warmth disappeared.

"About time to." Wriggle added, stacking up their textbooks to the side, placing the fan at the top of the stack.

"What do you mean?" The blue haired girl said defensively, "It was way too hot till just a moment ago."

"And if that was way too hot, what would a desert be? A hellfire?" Mystia asked curiously.

"Eh...I don't know."

"Didn't think you would," the pink haired girl replied rather bluntly, "C'mon Rumia, wake up, it's dinner."

The sleeping girl made an odd purring noise as an impatient finger poked her face, but otherwise showed no other signs of waking up.

"Wake up already, my legs are getting numb."

"Ah wah." Rumia sat up suddenly after receiving a impatient karate chop to the head, banging her own head into the one above, "Yeah dinner. Mystia, why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"I don't think she wanted to sleep you know." Wriggle said, watching the pink haired girl clutch her head in pain on the ground.

"If Mystia is gonna sleep, I'll have her share." Cirno said, standing up to reach over the table.

"I'm not asleep moron." Mystia sat up, one hand still on her head, the other pulling her dinner back from Cirno.

"Here Mystia, cover the bruise with this." Daiyousei passed a wet cloth to Mystia, who took it and pressed it against her head.

"Thanks Dai-chan. Eh? When did you go get this?"

"It's what happens when you let her take care of us." Wriggle answered simply.

"Just like a caring mother huh?" Mystia said.

"Just like mommy." Rumia added, lightly tackle hugging Daiyousei.

"Eh? Eh?"

"Don't mess with her so much." Cirno said, speaking through the food in her mouth.

"And you're the useless father character," Wriggle finished, placing down her empty bowl back onto the tray, "Be more useful and help clean up later."

Cirno helped Daiyousei clean the dinner table as instructed, but was quickly dragged back out of the room by Wriggle after a rather loud crash echoed from a bowl landing dangerously close to Daiyousei's foot.

"Really...you okay Dai-chan?" Mystia asked, having come to replace Cirno as the green haired girl's dish washing assistant.

"I'm okay, just a little shocked." Daiyousei answered, her grip shaking slightly on the bowl she was holding.

"Should've known better then to actually get Cirno to do housework after the mess she made this morning."

"Ha...haha."

"By the way Dai-chan...how much housework do you usually do?"

"Umm...the cleaning, the cooking, the laundry..."

"I can see why Cirno can't do anything..."

Cirno and Daiyousei stood at their doorway to see their friends off, two of which were in a hurry to leave. According to Wriggle, she had ordered Cirno to fill the bath after dragging her out of the kitchen. Although the bath was now full, during the period when the dishes were being washed, Cirno had managed to soak herself, Wriggle and Rumia while attempting to fill a bath tub with water.

"See you two at school tomorrow," Mystia said, "if we stay any longer these two might freeze."

"Please teach...Cirno how...to fill a bath...Dai-chan." Wriggle said, shivering as a night breeze blew past.

"What? The bath is full." Cirno retorted instantly.

"In what world...do you put the shower nozzle...above the bath tub and...fill it with that?"

"Yeah...well...I got it full in the end."

"Rumia turned the...switch on in the end," Wriggle turned quickly away to sneeze, "And I know you never catch a cold...but you need to get out...of those clothes."

"Cirno-chan, How did you all get so wet?" Daiyousei asked worryingly.

"She went looking for a switch after Wriggle told her to." Rumia started explaining, stopping to wipe her runny nose.

"And then she slipped and...somehow grabbed both of us, and then we all fell into...the half filled tub." Wriggle finished.

"It's a great thing Dai-chan takes such good care of you Cirno." Mystia said rather bluntly, then, turning and grabbing hold of her two wet friend's arms, said, "C'mon, we need you two up and healthy tomorrow."

The two girls watched their friends walk into the distance, Mystia could be heard yelling after one of the others sneezed, presumably on her.

"Cirno-chan," Daiyousei said, closing the door, "Hurry and get in the bath."

"Ah, okay," the blue haired girl replied, not looking the slightest bit cold, "Want to get in together? We haven't taken a bath together in a while."

"Okay, but please hurry."

Daiyousei hurried towards the bathroom after collecting a change of clothing from their rooms, a quick glance through the glass door produced a sigh of relief, seeing that Cirno had gotten into the bath ahead of her as asked. The green haired girl removed her clothes and slid open the door.

"Cirno-chan, I'm coming in."

"Ah, watch your step. It's...a little wetter than it should be."

Cirno watched her friend take a careful step into the bathroom before moving into a more comfortable position in the tub.

"Um...Dai-chan."

"Yes." Daiyousei pulled the stool over and sat down, turning to look at Cirno after picking up the shower nozzle.

"Sorry for today."

"Huh?"

"For getting you to take care of us, after I promised you a day off."

"It's okay, I really don't mind." The green haired girl replied, pausing while soaping her body, she added, "I feel a bit better knowing that I don't need to worry."

"But...then...I know!" Cirno yelled out, earning a little jump from her friend, "I'll get Mystia to teach me how to cook, and then you don't need to worry about me starving."

"That's okay...but..."

"I'll even cook for you once I learn how."

_Would Mystia agree to her..._

The sky had become completely dark when the two girls got out of the bath. Cirno's face was rather red and her steps teetered a little, having stayed in the tub with Daiyousei till they both decided to get out.

"Cirno-chan, I've brought a fan." Daiyousei stepped into her friend's room and towards the bed, handing over a paper fan to the girl sitting leaning against her pillow.

"Thanks Dai-chan." Cirno took the fan and started to fan herself, the cool breeze blowing lightly against her.

"Umm...you really shouldn't have stayed in the bath for so long."

"Ahh...Don't worry, I'm fine. And it's been a long time since we talked and spent time together like that."

"Even so..."

"All right." Cirno put down the fan on her bedside table and turned to look directly at the girl next to her, "I'll make sure to take better care of myself."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then," Daiyousei stood up, preparing to leave the room, "I shouldn't stay here and stop you from sleeping, we have exams tomorrow."

"Oh right." The blue haired girl readjusted her pillow and slid into bed, "I've gotta show froghat all the things you've taught me."

"Okay then. Good night Cirno-chan."

"Night."

Daiyousei returned to her own room and climbed into bed. Curling into a more comfortable position then any she was in during the morning, the girl slept with a small wish in mind.

_I hope everyone does well tomorrow._

A quick and not so required Gensokyo theatre (12)...

"It would be nice to have someone worry and take care of me like that."

"Yukari-sama, dinner is ready."

"Coming Ran."

"Your clothes have also been washed and dried, I have placed them inside your room. I'll also have the bath prepared shortly after your meal."

"Why, that's very good Ran."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Chen."

"Okay. Do be quick, it's always lonely eating alone."

_**Writing about team nineball is like writing about a family, or that's how I usually imagine the scenes in my head. Only thing is, they're all portrayed here as the same age. Wriggle and Mystia would be the reliable older siblings, while Rumia would be the lovable little sister. Of course, Dai-chan gets to be the caring mother...and as mentioned in this chapter, Cirno came out as a kinda useless father charater...hopefully, I'll get back into this...inspiration hit me for the next section of the story when I was still writing the festival part so yeah...Hope everyone enjoys my writing up till now, I swear, seriously this time, that I'll get more done soon...please don't hate me if I don't.**_


	14. The other summer p1

_**At one stage, I remember swearing to myself to get this done quickly...and it took like...two three months? Anyways, I'm completly on a block on this story even though I said I have the general idea...it's break time for this one and on to the next story hahaha...Um, for the people who enjoy this story, don't worry, I'm stubborn enough to get back to this even if I end up staying up or night sometime in the future going "..." in front of my computer.**_

Reflections of not quite the same seasons – Summer part 1 – Running towards the warm embrace

The last day of the school year arrived for the students of Eastern Gensou academy. With exams passed, an odd light feeling could be felt amongst all the students with the heavy load lifted. Free time had come about after a long time, and the girls were making the most of it to hang out before the closing ceremony arrived.

"Three. Two. One. Fire!"

A flash of light was launched from the top of the high school building, exploding into a bright banner spanning across the afternoon sky.

"School's out!" A loud cheer sounded from the rooftop, echoing the same message now flashing brightly in the sky.

"Nothing beats a flashy end." Marisa said in a satisfied voice, leaning back against the wall.

"Agreed." Nitori added, bending down to pack up her Firework launcher, "It's a shame we couldn't make more."

"But why fireworks?" Reimu asked, staring up at the sky above, "It's still the afternoon."

"Are fireworks this bright in the afternoon?" Youmu raised her hand to shield her eyes from the remaining flashes.

"That's because we left the mixture and creation to Patchy and Nitori." Marisa answered brightly, giving the reading girl next to her a pat on the head.

"We left the collection of the less common ingredients to Marisa though." Patchouli added, eyes still glued to her book.

"When you say less common..." Sanae started, looking from Marisa to the fireworks remnants Nitori was packing up.

"It means you probably shouldn't ask." Reisen finished, "It's a good thing no teachers are around."

"But Reisen," Tewi said, poking the other girl's arm, "Kaguya's been standing next to you since we started."

"Eh? Whaaaa! Kaguya-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Oh my? Should I not be here?"

Kaguya stood next to Reisen, who had jumped and fallen over in shock. Her cheery smile as she looked at the last of the sparks disappear in the air at least showed she approved of the scene. Although how only one person noticed someone in a kimono amongst a group of schoolgirls in uniform would remain a mystery.

"You couldn't really have expected me to miss the fun could you?" The teacher asked, pulling the fallen girl to her feet.

"Of course not," Marisa replied casually, "We just left you off the invite list in case you cared that we were setting off explosives on the roof."

"Oh? But why would I care?"

"You're a teacher, Kaguya, a teacher." Reimu answered, "You're supposed to at least pretend you care."

The girls left the rooftop and headed downstairs after Nitori finished packing everything into her bag. Upon arriving at the second year's floor, a conversation could be heard between two people, who were heading up along the other side of the corridor.

"C'mon Momiji, we can get the interview if we hurry now."

"I'm pretty sure they'll get into trouble if it goes into the newspaper Hatate..."

"It's news reporters." Reisen commented bluntly.

"I think they're looking for us." Sanae added, glancing down the corridor towards the staircase the pair had just climbed.

"I'm actually more surprised Aya didn't crash in earlier." Reimu said, continuing to walk straight ahead down the next flight of stairs, "If the interview happens I'm not related okay?"

"I'll say I warned you all against it." Kaguya said with a smile.

"Please don't bail out on us after enjoying it yourself Kaguya-sensei." Nitori said quickly, noticing Kaguya's increase in pace.

"Hatate, wait," Momiji's voice sounded from the opposite staircase, "They're over there."

"Really? Great, we can get the interview now if we run."

"Momiji's too sharp," Marisa said, "Should we run?"

"It's times like this we count on you for escape routes Tewi," Reisen said,"...Eh? Tewi?"

"She had already disappeared the moment we were noticed." Patchouli said, looking up from her book to observe the two figures now making their way down the corridor.

"Guess we run anyway then." Marisa announced, turning to follow the others who had already left.

"And...as the mastermind of this event, could you give a few comments?" Hatate asked, placing her hand on Marisa's shoulder.

"Fast!"

"I'm surprised you're letting her go round doing interviews Momiji-san." Patchouli said to the white haired girl still running down the corridor.

"Ah, when I thought about it, nothing too bad should happen." Momiji answered, coming to a halt in front of the group.

"Isn't Hatate pushing the interview a little though?" Nitori asked, watching Marisa attempt to shake off the interview, "I thought badgering people endlessly was Aya's job."

"She said something about wanting to find out how Aya's style would work for her."

"Speaking of which, where is Aya?"

"Um..." Momiji thought for a bit before answering, "She said something about needing to be far away and high up for the photo, and then ran out of the school grounds."

The news reporter who had ran out of school grounds some time ago, had successfully acquired her photo of the fireworks. The camera was now replaced by pen and notebook as the report was written...on the rooftop of the school building, just not the one she was supposed to be at.

"I can really write something good with this photo." Aya said to herself, admiring the photo she had taken.

"That's good and all, but..."

"Yes Suika-san?"

"Wasn't it a bit much to run all the way out here?"

The younger girl stood and watched as the report grew longer than necessary, particularly with the already obvious exaggerations Aya had crafted into long paragraphs.

"What's this bit?" Suika asked, taking a seat next to Aya on the bench.

"This is based on the other photo I took. Umm...here we go." Aya reached into her bag and pulled out a mini photo. Flicking through to the most recent page, she passed the album over.

"Oh...I get it now." The brown haired girl laughed at the photo she was shown, "Are you going to tell Marisa you took this?"

"She'll see it eventually." The reporter answered cheerfully, taking back the album containing Marisa's school laboratory heist. "By the way, have you got anything planned for the break?"

"Remi was planning something, seems like she wants to invite us somewhere."

"Is your sister going?"

"You want to know why?"

"Because scoops follow her."

"If I tell you, onee-chan will kill me."

"Guess you're right," Aya closed her notebook and stood up, "time to get some interviews, see you later."

"Okay, see you later." Suika waved as the energetic reporter ran towards the stairs, "time to get back to class I guess."

Suika set off towards the stairs after Aya. Upon descending to the third floor, the news reporter could already be seen sprinting out the school grounds. The girl grinned and mumbled "fast as always," before making the remaining way to the first years classrooms.

"I'm back," Suika said, walking towards her friend, "hey Remi, where did Suwako-sensei disappear to?"

The classroom had grown a lot louder since the girl had left, and for their classroom to become that loud meant that the teacher was absent.

"She got excited about the fireworks and bounced into the neighbouring classroom and was promptly knocked out." Remilia answered, smiling slightly from the memory, "She's unconscious in the infirmary right now."

"That's a nice way to end the school year."

The two girls laughed happily together, stopping when a tall figure appeared in their doorway.

"The closing ceremony is starting, so go down to the gymnasium," Kanako-sensei said, "If your teacher wakes up I'll bring her down later."

"School will be over after this." Remilia said, standing up after the teacher left to her own classroom.

"Yeah, guess it's time to sleep standing with our eyes open." Suika added.

"It wouldn't hurt you to listen for a change."

As said, Suika stood next to Remilia during the ceremony, her quiet breathing showing she was asleep, although her eyes weren't open. Luckily, Suwako-sensei took no notice after arriving, or rather, the teacher herself could be clearly seen sleeping while leaning against the wall, with a clearly annoyed Kanako standing next to her.

"Well, that was boring." Suika stretched her arms lazily as the girls walked towards the bus stop.

"You slept through nearly the whole thing." Remilia commented with a shake of her head.

Just then, a loud bang shot across the sky. Looking up, a bright, "Well, that was boring," now shone across the sky above the high school building.

"See, someone agrees with me."

"It makes me wonder if they have a, 'Well, it was actually interesting for once,' prepared."

"Onee-sama!"

"Fran?" Remilia turned around at her sister's voice, instinctively grabbing hold of Suika's arm after catching sight of the blond girl.

"Huh? Wha..."

"There's fireworks!"

"Ah! Whoa."

The three girls spun round unsteadily from Flandre's flying hug caused the weight of the two sisters to swing around with the support of Suika's arm.

"Ow ow ow...haven't felt this in a while."

"Fran, I told you it was dangerous to jump at people like that."

"Ehehe, sorry onee-sama." Flandre let go of her sister, hopping excitedly as she pointed into the sky, "but look, fireworks in the sky. Aw, it's gone now."

"Are you three okay?"

The worried voice came from Daiyousei, who was being pulled through a gap in the crowds of students by Rumia. That odd gap most likely, was created when the younger sister had made a straight dash through shocked and surprised people.

"We're fine," Suika answered, massaging her right arm, "nothing we're not used to."

"Um, I think I have something to help your arm." Daoyousei said, quickly rummaging into her bag.

"A first aid box..." Remilia stated, looking at the white box the green haired girl extracted from her bag.

"Dai-chan's always ready to take care of people." Rumia said happily.

"We can see that much." Suika commented, noticing a small bandage on Rumia's elbow.

After an odd home-made ice pack bandage was wrapped around Suika's arm, the girls headed for the bus stop. The students waiting at the bus stop were less than expected, with a moving bus being the reason.

"Is that our bus?" Rumia asked, pushing herself up for a better look on Flandre's shoulders

"It better not be." Remilia mumbled in response.

"I thought you would be getting a lift from Sakuya." Suika replied to the quiet mumble.

"Mmm...I told her I would take the bus so that I could hang out with everyone longer."

"That would be the same as you calling her later, so that she could magically appear seconds later to pick you up."

"Mystia! Wriggle!" Rumia made a dash towards the two girls standing at the back of the crowd around the bus stop, both of which turned at the call of their names.

"Ru...Wait! Don't jump at me like that!"

"Wah? Don't grab onto me! Ah ow ow!"

"If they're still here I guess it wasn't our bus then." Suika commented calmly, watching Daiyousei run forward in panic.

"That's good..." Remilia replied, "By the way, was that supposed to be a copy of Fran's jump just then?" she added, looking at the three girls now collapsed into a heap.

Mystia and Wriggle sat on the ground as Daiyousei began patching them up. Within a minute, both girls were practically yelling various things to calm the green haired girl down after she attempted to bandage Wriggle's arm into a complete medical cast.

"I'm sorry for getting overly worried." Daiyousei bowed her head apologetically.

"Not a problem Dai-chan," Wriggle replied, allowing Flandre to playfully pull at the excess bandages applied to her arm, "If you didn't worry like that I'd have thought you were an imposter."

"Well anyways," Mystia started, pressing the icepack harder against her arm, "Our bus should be coming in about a minute. Oh, and Cirno said to go ahead without her."

"Eh?" The green haired girl's panicky voice started again, "Where is she?"

"Since Cirno is an unfortunate moron who failed the previous test, she's in the classroom being lectured about extra classes."

"Should you talk like that when you two only just scraped pass marks?" Remilia asked curiously.

"That's the difference between a moron and a not so intelligent person." Wriggle replied grinning to herself slightly, "And we had Dai-chan's help this time."

"Help from the top of the year lets you scrap through the test huh?" Suika commented, "then what did Rumia get?"

"Mmm, Rumia-chan beat me this time." Flandre said, finally letting go of the bandages.

"Ah...but aren't your grades fairly high Flandre-san?" Mystia asked slowly, making sure she heard her right.

"Does scoring eighty count as high?"

"Geh...we both only scored just over half that," Wriggle turned her head to face Rumia.

"I scored eighty five." Rumia answered Wriggle's unsaid question, causing an extremely shocked expression to appear across most of the groups faces.

"What? How?"

"You didn't even study the whole time!"

"I was listening though."

"Rumia did well this time." Daiyousei said, reaching up to give Rumia a pat on the head.

"I don't know why...but I got a feeling that I lost." Mystia said in a shocked voice.

"I get the odd feeling she did it just to be praised." Wriggle added, seeing that Rumia had lowered herself slightly so that Daiyousei could pat her head easier.

"Seems like the difference in scores was a real shock." Suika said as a disheartened aura began to form around the two girls.

"It wasn't like your score was all that high." Remilia replied with a smirk.

"At least I didn't get taught by the top of the year and then scrape a pass."

"Then, then, Suika-san, what did you get?" Flandre asked, looking up at the girl with a eager look on her face.

"Um...that...Ah, our bus is here." The brown haired girl spoke out in monotone, quickly escaping onto the bus the moment the doors had open.

"Waaait, don't change the subject so quickly."

"Fran, don't run on the bus." Remilia called out to her sister.

"Come on you two, the bus is here."

"It'll be bad...if...we...miss it."

Remilia turned around to watch the four girls behind her. Rumia hopped straight onto the bus, but Daiyousei was struggling to push both Mystia and Wriggle onto the bus, both of whom were still letting out a depressed aura.

"Here, I'll give you a hand Daiyousei-san." Remilia said, reaching out and began pulling on Wriggle's arm.

"What's this? The rich girl's being nice today."

Another familiar voice spoke out after all the girls were on the bus. The voice's owner was Marisa, who was now making her way slowly down the bus, with both Flandre and Suika apparently caught carried under her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remilia asked, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice, "And put those two down, it looks dangerous."

"Well, you know," the older girl replied, "Usually you do the spoiled rich girl act."

"You'll only get a rich girl pout if you say that Marisa." Suika said, still trying to wriggle out of Marisa's grasp.

"Onee-sama's gone all gloomy." Flandre said, playfully swinging on Marisa's other arm.

"That makes three gloomy glums. Cheer up." Rumia said, patting Remilia on the head. Noting no change to the continued curse muttering, the girl instead moved over to her two other gloomy friends, "cheer up."

"Whose fault do you think the gloom is?" Mystia asked, clear irritation in her voice.

"Ah, Mystia, you shouldn't..." Daiyousei's panicked voice started, clearly hoping to stop any possible arguments from rising.

Their blonde friend however, didn't take any notice of the irritation and simply answered with a big smile, "I'm sorry."

"I can't tell if she's mocking us or not." Wriggle sighed, hitting her head against the window.

"Wriggle, that's a bit..."

"It's alright Dai-chan, at least we won't end up like that."

One finger and four heads turned to face the commotion still going by the two standing and two carried in the middle of the bus. The rich girl pout was stubbornly facing her opponent who, by the looks of it, had completely lost interest.

"Come on, I dare you to say that again."

"Alright already, calm down girl."

"Ah wah. Don't use me as a shield Marisa."

The Suika shield flailed in protest against Remilia's aggressive assault against Marisa. Flandre, who had been recently released sat and laughed from a seat to the side as the action moved further towards the back of the bus.

"Quiet already." The voice was accompanied by a hand, which stopped the rich girl pout with one blow over the head.

"Ow!"

"Hahaha, nice one Reimu."

"And you too." Reimu said, swinging a second blow at Marisa, who instinctively raised her shield again.

"Wait onee-chan, stop stop!" Suika yelled out, flailing desperately in Marisa's arms.

"Right right, I don't have a reason to hit you," Reimu lowered her hand instead to pull Suika out of Marisa's hold, "By the way Suika, what was the brand of sake at the back of the cupboard?"

"Oh that one, it was oni...ah..."

"So you did drink it."

"Ahhh! I'm sorry."

"It's so noisy." Patchouli raised her head from her book, observing the scene in front of her with bored eyes.

"That's good though isn't it?" Nitori asked, "or...would you like me to...quiet them down with this?" the blue haired girl said, pulling a lethal looking mini firearm out of her bag.

"Before I ask why you're carrying something like that, should I ask what it does?"

"If you get shot by it, you can't make a sound for at least half an hour."

"Did you have to make it sound so lethal when explaining it?" Patchouli replied, a slightly forced smile on her face as she looked at the odd gadget, "But...I'd like to see the development from her, so silence would be a shame."

'Her' referred to the rich girl, now fidgeting silently after the light blow to the head. A deep breath and step forward lead to Patchouli's expected development.

"Rei...Reimu-san."

"Hm? What is it?" Reimu turned around at the call of her name, one arm still holding on to her little sister's arm.

"Would you like to...to...spend the summer with me?" Remilia's head bowed down as she spoke, hiding her now completely red face.

"Ahh?" A pause with a blank stare, "Don't I see you often enough?"

"No...I mean..."

"What Remi wants to ask is," Patchouli said, a satisfied smile on her face, "whether you would like go on a trip during summer break with her."

"Oh...I see," another pause, and then a smile, "that's fine, as long as it's not for the whole break."

"Really?" A relieved sigh left Remilia as she looked up, "then, could we discuss it more at your place?"

"And the real reason for taking the bus is revealed." Patchouli said, returning to her book.

"The first time I've seen the little rich girl so honest." Marisa added, holding back the urge to laugh.

"It's good to be honest though." Suika said.

"And it's because you're too honest sometimes that Reimu has to yell at you." Marisa finished, finally letting a snigger escape.

"Don't remind me."

"Then you can have this Suika-chan," Nitori said, holding out her silencing gun, "With it, you never need to worry about being yelled at again."

"Too lethal, but keep it with you," Suika nodded her head, as the bus began slowing to their stop, she added, "from what I heard from Remi about her plans, forced silence might be useful."

_**And the chapter ends here. I like trying to form the plot largely through character interaction to expalin things that are left out, rather then straight up linear and chronological storylines, sorry if it confuses people at times, but I'll fill in any gaps I purposely left when I get back to this story. Thank you to all readers for sticking with me this far, the reviews really are great motivation when the mighty writer's block arrives. *bows down deeply***_


End file.
